


Loving can hurt

by Blue_birdie



Category: AU - Fandom, Bodyguard - Fandom, Chef - Fandom, Dragon Ball, betrayal - Fandom, cheating - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Secret Affair, age gap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:22:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 21,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21583723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_birdie/pseuds/Blue_birdie
Summary: Bulma Briefs is on her road to become a successful chef in West City. She is attracted to her bodyguard-Vegeta whom her father had hired for her protection. They start an affair secretly. But what happens when one day Vegeta comes home to see Bulma in a compromising position with one of her culinary friends? With criminals roaming around freely, will Vegeta be able to be around her and do his job still?Can they both look past this and be together again or will this betrayal change their lives completely?💜COMPLETE NOW💜
Relationships: Bulma Briefs/Vegeta, Chi-Chi/Son Goku (Dragon Ball), Tights Briefs/Raditz
Comments: 39
Kudos: 104





	1. Chapter 1

Vegeta pushed her against the wall softly and stepped close to her body. Closing his weary eyes, he sighed, “What game are you playing, Bulma?”

“I-I am not playing any games…” She mumbled and stared sideways to see if someone was coming. They were practically standing in the middle of the hallway.

He stared at her again. She looked _stunning_ in a sea-blue sundress. Her straight, blue hair was styled at the bottom with curled tips, making it look wavy; her nails were painted a lighter shade of cobalt and lips coated in some cherry lip gloss. What troubled Vegeta more was the fact that this beautiful minx just confessed that she had dolled up _just for him_. Her smoky eyes were concentrated on his _lips_.

“You do know that this is a _bad_ idea, right?”

“Why? I just…want to be with you. Why is it such a terrible thing?” She whispered. Her soft hand linked their fingers together in a tight grip. _God, this girl was seriously going to be the death of him…_

“You really want me to spell it out, huh? Well, for starters…I am your _bodyguard_ who has been hired for looking after you. Your father is going to kill me if he finds out that we are involved… _romantically_. Secondly, I-I am not fit for you.”

“Not fit for me?” Her eyes widened first and then she glared at him. “How so?”

“You need to be with a guy who is closer to your age, love,” He caressed her soft cheek with the back of his hand left hand which was free from her grip.

“But Vegeta…age is just a number.”

“You seriously believe that crap?” he rolled his eyes.

“Duh, I am 21 and you are 27. So, what of it? I have always found older guys more attractive. Don’t you like spending time with me?”

“Of course I do,” He scoffed.

“So? Can we be together or not?”

“Bulma…”

“Pretty please… _I want you._ These past three months had been enough torture for me and now that you know about my true feelings…don’t push me away.”

_I want you._  
_I want you._  
_I want you._

Vegeta groaned and shoved her harder against the wall before smashing his lips on her softer ones. She tasted so good- _like hopes, dreams and heavy sin_. His hands roamed around her perfect body before grabbing her plush butt and pushing her upwards. Her senses numbed, at the delicious feel of his supple lips. She sucked on his lower lip and bit the flesh lightly before pushing her tongue inside. Vegeta growled and deepened the kiss further by angling his head. His one hand held her tightly against the wall while the other went to town for exploring. Bulma’s body shuddered, as he lifted her dress and slipped his hand inside her lacy panties, rubbing at her smooth flesh.

"Umm, Vegeta,”She moaned and gripped him close to her.  
  
"You are so _wet_ for me. I didn't know you were this naughty, Bulma." He teased and bit her neck hard enough to leave a mark. She couldn't hold it, her juices came flooding out. She gasped and closed her eyes tight, as he buried two of his fingers deep till it reached her precious hymen and played with her little clit with another. Trembling, Bulma cried out and came all over his thick fingers.  
  
Her breathing was harsh by the time it was over. She opened her blue eyes and looked right into his. Vegeta’s pupils were dilated and the look on them screamed 'pure desire.' He took her right hand slowly and guided it on top of his pants which formed a huge bulge. She gasped.

"See how hard you have made me, little one? We will play with it some other time." He winked. Vegeta gave her a fervent kiss afterwards, making her knees buckle. Bulma felt lightheaded and so she grabbed the nearby furniture to steady herself but lost it completely when she saw Vegeta licking the wet fingers that were just inside of her.

"Sweet, just like _strawberries_. I can't wait to taste it from the source." He smirked.

**_-Three weeks later-_ **

Vegeta leaned against the kitchen wall and grinned in amusement as Bulma fought with her two friends over silly things. The whole kitchen was a mess with all the advanced cooking appliances of Capsule Corp. scattered everywhere. Apparently, a cooking competition was _on going_ which he didn’t give two shits about. However, his girlfriend was adamant to show off her _deadly_ skills. She was positive that she would very soon become a very successful chef in their country. 

“That’s not fair, Goku! It’s pretty obvious that you bought the cake from the bakery. You guys are disqualified!” The blue head crossed her arms over her chest angrily.

“Well, at least it will taste good. Besides, Vegeta didn’t want to help me. What was I supposed to do? You already know that I am not smart enough to even boil an egg. Just an expert at eating...” He shrugged making his own girlfriend role her eyes.

“That’s it! Bulma and I are the winners. You and Vegeta just lost this cooking competition.” Chi Chi announced.

“Yeah, like we give a fuck.” Vegeta scoffed.

“Don’t be like that, babe. At least be happy for your adorable girlfriend.” Bulma pouted.

“My _girlfriend_ has a degree from the most renowned culinary school. So, the result of this pointless competition was evident from the very start,” Vegeta pointed out.

Later, they carried all the dishes to the dining table. The Briefs household was nearly barren this weekend. Dr. Briefs was visiting the south coast to attend a meeting and Bulma’s elder sister-Tights was in Paris for a fashion week which left her alone in the house with the maids and guards. So, the blue head wasted no time and invited her friends over for a small party. Vegeta was already staying in the mansion to protect her since there were still threats looming around. Three months ago, one important blue print went missing from the labs of Capsule Corp. and still the thief has not been caught. Since then, Bulma’s father had hired Vegeta to look after her. The good scientist was always paranoid about his precious daughters and wanted no harm to reach them.

Of course, Vegeta was the oldest in the group but he blended well with Bulma’s two other childhood friends. They were all sitting down to eat when the doorbell rang.

"Are we expecting someone?" Vegeta asked and looked at Bulma but she was clueless. He went to get the door.  
  
"Yamcha? Oh my goshhh, it is you!" Bulma shrieked and ran from the kitchen into the arms of the mysterious guy who was standing on the door step.

Vegeta looked at them puzzled. The guy- Yamcha laughed and hugged her tightly. Their bodies smashing too tightly for Vegeta’s liking. His eyes narrowed when he saw the guy giving Bulma, _his Bulma_ , a kiss dangerously close to her lips. Vegeta glanced at Goku and Chi Chi to see both of them were as confused as him. _Who the hell was this guy?_ Not being able to control this suspicion any longer, he coughed from behind to get their attention. Bulma removed her body, almost reluctantly, and turned to look at all of them. She brushed her pink, floral printed maxi-dress and smiled.  
  
"Guys! Meet my friend Yamcha." She said. Friend? _Yeah, right._ Seemed more than that to him.  
"It's a pleasure to meet you all." Yamcha said and smiled at all of them while scratching his head.  
  
It took a minute for Vegeta to assess his posture. He was a very good looking guy with long black hair and rich brown eyes that glinted with mischief. He had a gash on one cheek and a dangerous smile- the type which can capture any girl's heart in seconds.

“This is Goku and Chi Chi. They both are my school besties and this is Vegeta…my boyfriend." Bulma pointed and introduced each of them to her 'friend.' Vegeta could see Yamcha’s features wavering for a bit at the mention of 'boyfriend.' However, he was fast to cover that and shook hands with him and Goku.  
  
"What made you want to come and visit me so suddenly?" Bulma asked in excitement.  
  
"Oh, I came to the West to gather some inspiration for an upcoming competition. Thought about visiting you while I am still here. We have so much to catch up on, sweet cheeks." He winked.  
Bulma’s pale cheeks turned crimson at the silly flirtation. She looked down and smiled before saying, "Why don't you stay a little longer and have dinner with us? There's plenty and we indeed have so much to catch up on."  
  
Vegeta cursed mentally when she offered him and he accepted by saying, "We sure do...guess I will stay then."  
The five of them settled on the table soon. Vegeta was sitting beside Goku who was sandwiched by him and Chi Chi while Bulma sat with her 'friend.'  
  
"...I know! It was so much fun!" She exclaimed and laughed loudly. Yamcha smirked at her and pinched her right cheek. The both of them were gossiping endlessly and talking about God knows what.  
  
"So, how exactly do you know Bulma?" Chi Chi finally asked after seeing their interaction with suspicious eyes.  
  
"Oh, we studied in the same culinary school." He said before reaching forward and taking more 'seafood paella' into his plate.  
  
"This is absolutely delicious. You got the right amount of saffron for coloring and the fish is so succulent and…cooked to perfection." He told Bulma. Vegeta saw his girlfriend's eyes sparkling with awe, hearing this huge compliment. She always loved when someone complimented her food and either this bastard knew it already or he really loves the food. Vegeta guess would be the first one though...something about this guy didn't seem right. He seemed to like Bulma a lot. Like, more than a friend.  
  
“What can I say? I don't _mess_ up sugar and salt like you!" She giggled.  
  
Yamcha rolled his eyes playfully and flipped his long hair from his eyes before smiling, "One time…It was just that one time."  
  
Vegeta looked down at his plate and toyed with the food slowly. He didn’t know why but seeing this sick interaction between the two of them was making him uneasy. Was he jealous? Damn right he was. He wanted this pest to back off but he didn't know how to say it without sounding extremely rude.  
  
"So...how long have you two been dating?" Yamcha asked. Vegeta glanced up to see their guest gazing intensely at him. He got the message loud and clear from his eyes. _He wanted her._ Vegeta expected Bulma to answer the question but when she didn't, he muttered, "About a month, I guess."  
  
Yamcha nodded and took a sip of water. Bulma’s eyes met his briefly but he diverted his gaze away. He didn’t know why he did that. It was just...she wasn't giving him proper attention once this bastard walked in. "Excuse me." he grunted and picked his dirty plate and went to the kitchen. His appetite had been lost for a long time now. Since, she hugged him tight. Vegeta leaned against the kitchen counter and closed his eyes. He took a deep breath to calm himself and let it out almost rapidly when he heard from the dining area, "We have enough spare rooms. You can stay the night if you wish, Yamcha.”  
  
"That would be wonderful!” He chimed in.  
  
Vegeta let out a shaky breath and went to her room. FUCK IT! He shut the door and climbed on the bed angrily, ready to call it a night.  
.  
  
“I'll clear everything on the kitchen. No worries." Bulma assured Chi Chi and bid her and Goku farewell after dinner was over.  
  
"Let me help you too," Yamcha said and began carrying the dishes to the sink.  
  
"What are you doing! Stop, you are the guest!" She grabbed his hand and laughed.  
  
"It's okay, girly. I don't mind." He laughed along and walked into the kitchen.  
  
"Dessert?" She offered after all the dishes were put into the sink. He nodded his head so she cut two portion of the chocolate cake and sat before the kitchen counter with him.  
  
"This is good...but too rich woah!" He exclaimed after the first bite. Bulma stifled a laugh, seeing his funny face.  
  
"Sorry, Chi Chi loves chocolate wayyy too much. There is one in the fridge which is store bought though. Do you want a slice of that?”  
  
He shook his head, "No, its fine just a bit rich..."  
  
The next two hours they laughed and joked around about their old memories. "C'mon big boy! Let's put you to bed." She pushed him off of the chair when it was almost midnight and linked their arms together playfully before walking into the bedroom where he would be staying.  
  
Pulling out two blankets and an extra pillow, she placed them on the bed. "Here you go. Do you need anything else?" She questioned him.  
  
He shook his head and stood in front of me, "Let's go out somewhere tomorrow...do some food hunting and have fun."  
  
"Sure." She chirped and flicked her aqua locks.  
  
"Cool..." He whispered and smiled lazily at her.  
  
"Uh...I'll go sleep now. It's getting late." She brushed a strand of hair and looked down. There was something odd about Yamcha’s intent stare. She had picked it up for a while now. Yamcha did have a reputation of a _playboy_ …But he never tried to pull his tricks on her before. They were always really good friends. He leaned forward and kissed her cheek. "Goodnight, beautiful."  
  
Gulping, she nodded her head and smiled before walking out and closing the door slowly. That was...weird.  
  
She padded towards her own room and frowned seeing Vegeta already in bed. He never fell asleep without her. Every night since her daring confession three weeks ago, he waited for her father to go to bed before joining her. So far, they had been extremely careful and successful as well.

She changed into her cotton shorts and a loose t shirt before climbing into the bed. She touched his forehead and sighed in relief when the temperature was normal. Thankfully, he wasn’t sick.  
  
Vegeta was cuddling with a pillow and snoring softly. He looked so calm and cute. Not his usual gruff self. She smiled. But it soon vanished when she realized that she won't be able to sleep if he didn’t cuddle with her. Glaring at the pillow he was holding, she gently pulled it away from his slack grip and slipped into his arms. Bulma sighed contently and pressed a kiss on his neck. He let out a soft groan before tightening his hold around her. Smiling, she fell asleep, unknown to the storm that would rage the following day.

.

  
  



	2. Chapter 2

The two lovers were tangled deliciously beneath the bed sheets in the early morning. Bulma’s hands were roaming all over his muscular chest, taking pleasure from touching the warm, caramel skin. Their lips moved in sync while they teased each other with light stroke of their fingers. Vegeta broke the kiss and yanked her t-shirt over her head. His lust filled eyes taking in her nude state.

“So perfect,” he murmured, cupping her large breasts and fondling them gently.

“…it feels so good when you feel me like that,” She moaned throatily and leaned forward for more of his burning touch. She had been wanting to be _intimate_ with Vegeta for so long but they rarely got some alone time. The sexual tension was killing her. Bulma was so _horny_ …she just wanted her man to _rip_ her virginity away from her. Groaning, she straddled his legs and cupped her pert breasts with both hands. She inclined to show her pointed, pink tips, “Oh, please…suck on my nipples.”

Growling, Vegeta pulled her closer and engulfed her right nipple in his mouth, sucking fervently. She threw her head back and cried out in rapture, her cotton shorts drenching in her sweet arousal. Bulma took gulps of air, breathing in his familiar cologne. _He smelled so good…_ She dry humped against his erection, her body moving sensually over his and shooting bursts of pleasure through both their systems.

Their activities couldn’t stay undisturbed for too long as there was a series of sharp knocks on the door soon. Bulma gasped and pulled the covers to hide, “…maybe it’s Yamcha.”

Vegeta made an unhappy noise, “Just kick him out of the house already.”

She pinched his cheek with a laugh and bounced out of the bed shouting, “I am coming!”

Vegeta watched miserably as his girlfriend threw on a bra and a lose dress before disappearing inside the attached bathroom to freshen up. He sighed and fell back against the pillows, adjusting his boxers beneath the sheets. He felt _anxious_. He didn’t want to see a repeat of the previous night. Vegeta’s eyes followed Bulma when she came out. Humming a soft melody, she pulled her blue hair into a loose bun and walked out of the room.

.

The sight in the kitchen made Vegeta’s insides boil with _anger_. Bulma and Yamcha were making breakfast together while laughing and getting all 'touchy.' He watched with dismay _clawing_ in his heart, as the asshole took a dollop of sugar frosting and smeared it over _his_ girlfriend’s face. Bulma giggled and closed her eyes before doing the same to him. Seriously? Did they not look at themselves? Fucking ridiculous and immature. A part of his mind mocked him, "You are just jealous, Vegeta..." _Damn right, he_ _was_. Grunting in annoyance, he yanked a chair and sat down in front of the dining table but none of them took the slightest notice of his presence. _Guess they were having too much of fun, huh?_ Not letting that bother him, he took his phone and started checking the mails. There was one from Dr. Briefs. He wanted Vegeta to go to the airport at 11 and collect Tights. Apparently, her fashion show was over early and she was already coming home. But how can he possibly leave Bulma alone with this idiot? _He seems to have a liking towards her._  
  
"Oh, hey babe. I didn't see you here." She approached and kissed his cheek.  
  
_‘Yeah, didn't see me. I've been sitting here over an **hour** now.’ _He gave her a tight lipped smile and continued checking the emails. Soon, they brought an assortment of tasty breakfast and placed it on the table. Bulma filled his plate with pancakes, bacon and scrambled eggs. Next, she put a glass of orange juice in front of him before helping their guest. Vegeta was squeezing some maple syrup on his pancakes when Yamcha asked, “So, what are the plans for the day?”

Bulma sat beside her boyfriend and started spreading strawberry jam on her own toast, “Hmm…let’s visit one of those live kitchens and watch few of their exotic dishes. Then we can go to the market place to get some fresh produce and create some unique dishes with the gained inspiration after coming home.”

“Sounds good,” Yamcha nodded.

“You will come with us, right?” Bulma touched Vegeta’s arms gently.

“Can’t…I need to go to the airport to collect Tights.”

“She’s coming today?” Bulma was shocked to know that. Usually, her sister’s trips are longer than this.

Vegeta grunted in reply. “Aw, I was really looking forward to visit all these places with you.” Her shoulders slouched in clear disappointment.  
  
"We will still have a great time regardless. So, no worries." Yamcha winked at her. It took all Vegeta’s willpower to stop himself and not _punch_ that idiot’s face straight away. They finished their food silently. After breakfast was over, Yamcha went to his given room to get ready while Bulma cleared the dishes. Vegeta took that chance to corner her.

“I don’t like him,” he frankly stated. His hands shoved in his jeans pocket rigidly.

Bulma glanced at him once and then started sponging the dishes, “I know he can be _flirty_ at times but he means well. Trust me.”

“ _He wants you_ , Bulma. I can tell.”

“No, he doesn’t,” She countered, unsure about who she was trying to convince-Vegeta or her own self.

“Look at me,” Vegeta grabbed her arm and pulled her close to him. Bulma gasped at the sudden movement and placed her still damp hands on his chest.

“You act so different around him and I-I don’t like that,” he closed his eyes and admitted.

“That’s not true!” Bulma argued. “He is just a close friend who has come to visit after a very long time. You mean more to me, Vegeta. _So much more_...Don’t tell me you don’t know that.”

He leaned down and kissed her sweet lips, shoving his tongue inside her mouth immediately. Her hands crept upwards and massaged the tiny hair at the back of his neck. Vegeta's hands cupped her butt cheeks and pulled her hard against his own body, smashing their chest together and making her squeal delightfully.

“Woah…a little less PDA, maybe?” Yamcha teased from the other side. Vegeta wanted to continue and make that piece of shit keep watching the undeniable passion he shared with Bulma but she pulled away and laughed.

“Sorry! I will go and get ready now,” She smiled and pulled Vegeta towards her room. The two men shared a heated _staring_ _contest_ on the way.

Bulma was dressed in an orange knee length dress. She twirled in front of the mirror happily and took out her Gucci purse from the closet and her matching block heels. Then she sat in front of her vanity to do her makeup. The bluenette was charging her curler when Vegeta said, “You are a bit over-dressed. Don’t you think?”

“Absolutely not! Every public appearance is important for me. I am a Briefs, after all…” She put on a pair of studded diamond earring and started curling her hair.

“I have to go now.” Vegeta kissed her forehead, “Let me know if that idiot friend of yours gets too _touchy_.”

“Nonsense…” She rolled her eyes playfully and waved him goodbye.

.

It was a little before 12 when the two _Chef_ friends walked inside the house carrying bags full of groceries. They arranged the ingredients on the kitchen counter and sat down in the living room to take rest. Bulma requested one of the maids to make some lemonade for them as they were very thirsty from walking in the market place all day. They had visited the harbor at first and checked out an amazing sea-food place. The owner- Launch, was kind enough to take them in her kitchen and show few exotic dishes first hand. They had tasted a Mary Cod full fried dish with variety of sauces, a Salmon bagel that can be eaten as an appetizer, a classic tuna pie and delicious Calamari fries. Launch even forced them to taste one type of _squid_ which looked atrocious but tasted surprisingly excellent. Their next stop was at an Italian restaurant which was run by a humble family. The owner’s son allowed them to taste different types of homemade Sausages and pickles. Later, they showed how to make stuffed bell papers.

“This is our star today. Since Tights will be joining us soon, I want to make stuffed bell papers with chicken, steamed rice, mushroom and cheese for lunch time,” Bulma clapped her hands in excitement.

“I will do something with the fish then,” Yamcha nodded his head.

Bulma took the glass pitcher from the maid’s hand and poured themselves two glasses of pink lemonade. They chatted for a bit longer and Bulma was amazed to see Yamcha passing out on the couch.

Getting up, she walked towards her own room to freshen up. Her body felt sticky from staying out all day. She switched on the air conditioner and hit it to the lowest temperature. Sitting down on the bed, she ran her hands slowly over her sundress. Bulma felt a sudden kind of tinge all over her body and somehow _Vegeta_ had everything to do with it. She felt suffocating. Like…she wanted him to touch her and not in a decent way. The way he had touched her this very morning. This was insane.

Walking to the closet, she opened the door to take fresh clothes for her shower but her eyes glided to few of Vegeta’s formal shirts which he had hung orderly few days ago. Since he spent so much time with her, it was only a fair action for him to do that. Biting her lower lip softly, Bulma traced the light blue fabric of the nearest shirt. She closed her eyes and imagined the times she had seen him wearing this. He always looked so hot and sexy in every color. Especially in black but...he could make every color look good on him. Bulma pulled the shirt and let the hanger drop carelessly. Taking the cloth in her hands, the blue-head raised it to her nose and inhaled it. The smell of his expensive cologne still lingered there. It was an used shirt which made it more appealing to her. She closed the closet and took a deep whiff from the shirt again.  
  
_Gosh, she knew that she was acting so weird but at this point she didn't seem to care._ Looking at the mirror in front, Bulma could hardly recognize the look in her azure eyes. The blue orbs looked wild and hungry... _hungry for her boyfriend._  
  
Without thinking, she began to strip. She touched the chain of her orange sundress slowly and started pulling it down. With the chain moving lower, more skin was getting exposed of her sexy, young body. She pushed the cloth down and stood there in nothing but her lacy black bra and panties. Biting her lips softly, she unhooked her bra and let the cups fall down to reveal her nudity. She watched her pink erect nipples in the mirror. It demanded for attention. Bulma cupped her breasts and squeezed them. A soft moan came out of her mouth. Her pussy was moistening. She looked at Vegeta’s shirt in her hands and started unbuttoning it. What was she even doing? She didn’t have the slightest clue. She draped it over her body and moaned out as a rush of electricity went through her. She buttoned it up and looked herself at the mirror. _Somehow, she felt more naked than before and it didn't even make sense_. Bulma could feel the fabric brushing against her bare nipples underneath, as his exotic smell engulfed her. She climbed on her bed and got under the covers. Picking up the pillow that he had used last night, she clutched it close to her chest and breathed him in. A desperate moan came out of her mouth, as her fingers travelled lower to her aching pussy. She was so wet. It was unbelievable. Bulma slipped a finger inside and rubbed herself slowly.  
  
"Vegeta... _babe_..." She let out a desperate moan.  
  
Suddenly, her bedroom door flew open and Yamcha was standing there. Bulma quickly removed her wet fingers from her panties. A loud snap was heard of the elastic. She mentally cringed at being this careless.

"Bulma? What are you doing?" He asked.  
  
_Shit, she should have just locked the door. Well, at least she was covered with the blanket._  
  
"Nothing...I was just...taking rest. Feeling a bit woozy from being in the heat for this long." She whispered and brushed her hair. She could feel her cheeks getting flushed. Yamcha nodded his head and sat down at the edge of her bed. He swiped his black hair from his eyes and looked at her.  
  
"Can I tell you something?" He whispered.  
  
"Uh, sure, I guess." She gripped the comforter closer to her.  
  
"I never got to tell you this...but you are so _damn_ _beautiful_." He said in a husky voice. She gulped and nodded her head. Where was this coming from all of a sudden? "Thanks, I guess…”  
  
He laughed hearing her lame response. Yamcha leaned closer to her. "And I think the both of us will look absolutely _stunning_ together." He breathed out and kissed her cheek.  
  
She jumped at his touch, "Yamcha... _don't!_ I...I'm already _taken_."  
  
"So, what? I love you, Bulma. I always have...do you even love him?" He asked her.  
  
She was spellbound. "Look...Vegeta...he means everything to me. He is different and..and he understands me more than anyone else does. He knows how to look after me." She whispered.  
  
"Are you serious? Did he ever tell you that he _loves_ you? You can't be with him, Bulma. Your father will _never_ approve of this." He whispered and came closer to her. She shook her head stupidly. But it still hasn't been a full month since they started dating. She can't expect those words from Vegeta already...   
  
"I love you, Bulma. Please...be mine?" Before she could answer him, his lips were already on hers. She tried to push him away but he pinned her arms above her head and kissed her harder. She didn't respond. She just couldn't. And there was no rush, no feel, no electricity.  
She wanted Vegeta. _She needed Vegeta. **Only** **him…**_  
  
The door slid open once again and they both jumped up to see Vegeta standing there with his mouth open. Time stopped for a few seconds and Bulma could feel her heart racing so fast. She wanted to speak...explain everything to him. But no words left her mouth. Bulma watched the hurt flashing in her lover's eyes. He didn't shout or demand any explanation. He didn't pummel Yamcha's face to bits. _Did he think that she had active role in kissing Yamcha?_ Vegeta just shook his head in disbelief before running out of there. 

"Vegeta...please, wait!" The blue beauty did not recognize her own voice when she shouted. She followed him but he left quickly, slamming the door behind him with a loud thud. Bulma couldn't get out of the house with what she was wearing... _His blue shirt._

_How could she do this to Vegeta while wearing his own clothes? She cheated on him. No, she was forced to!_

Tears rolled down her pale cheeks in anguish. 

"What the hell is going on here?" Tights asked her. 

"It's over..." She whispered in defeat. She should have known better. She should have acknowledged the big _red_ signs. Will he listen to her if she tells him everything? 

_"I-I ruined everything."_ She cried brokenly.

_._


	3. Chapter 3

"...you should have _respected_ the fact that she is _taken_!" Tights had a mean looking scowl on her face. The twenty-six year old blonde was quick to defend her little sister. She was tired after her long flight from Paris but her sisterly _duties_ beckoned. She had to act.

"But...I love her. I had to let her know that!" Yamcha argued.

She sighed, "That was no way of telling her. Do you have any idea how awful that appeared to Vegeta? Please, leave now."

Amid this crazy tirade, Bulma was sitting in front of the kitchen counter, uncaring of how her sister was dealing with her _former_ 'friend'. She didn't care about Yamcha anymore. _He could sincerely go to hell..._ Her body was visibly shaking while she dialed Vegeta's number repeatedly and each time it showed that his phone was _off._ Her face was a mess from crying for the last hour. She sniffed on a tissue paper and called him again. But there was no use...

"Now, tell me what am I going to do with you?" Tights asked after she was successful in kicking Yamcha out of their house. "When did this start and why the hell did you not tell me, Blue? I thought we were like best friends..." There was a hint of sadness in her black orbs. Until now, the two sisters had always shared everything with each other.

"I-I was scared. I thought...you and dad won't approve of this." Bulma sighed and put away her smart phone for the time being.

"Don't be a silly goose! After all, we can't help who we _fall_ for," Tights smiled and hugged her.

"What am I going to do, Tights? Vegeta is so mad...he switched his phone off. God knows what he is thinking..." Bulma sobbed in her sister's loving embrace.

"Everything will be okay. Give him some space. He will come around and when he does, you can tell him the truth." Tights squeezed her gently and let go. She always had to give her sister the positive vibes as Bulma looked up to her the most since their mother died when they were six and eleven years each.

"What's with all these groceries?" The blonde raised her eyebrows in wonder.

"I wanted to cook for all of us since I heard that you were coming home today." Bulma stood up and wrapped her arms around herself for support.

"Yes, you are still going to do that!" Her sister exclaimed.

"No...I don't think I have the mood anymore."

"That's crazy talk, Blue. I know it very well that the only thing that can cheer you right now is _cooking_. Come along now, I will help." Tights smiled brightly at her and opened a cupboard to bring out two colorful aprons for each of them.

"I don't know..." Bulma still hesitated.

"It has been a while since I ate your hand cooked food. The last week wasn't pleasant at all..." Her sister shuddered in dread while tying the knots of the apron.

"But I thought dad hired a chef to cook at the penthouse for you..." Bulma gasped. The blue head knew how much of a hygiene freak and a picky eater her sister was.

"He did but...Raditz kind of forced me to open up. He took me to random places..." Tights bit her lip.

"That's horrible!" Raditz was her high-school sweetheart. He traveled with Tights most of the time because he was scared that someone else will _steal_ her away from him which was crazy...both of them were madly in love with each other. He was a professional photographer and worked along with Tights in every fashion shows. They made a pretty good team and were coming off extremely successful.

Bulma moved across the kitchen island and took the apron from her sister. "So, basically...I want to do stuffed bell-papers."

"Yummy!"

"Yes," Bulma smiled for the first time. "I want to fill it with chicken, mushroom and cheese and simmer it in a tasty sauce. We can cook fried rice and a salad to go on the side."

"Good, good!" Tights nodded. She was always excited when Bulma cooked because she was a very talented chef. The two sisters had inherited their mother's amazing traits. Panchy used to be an excellent cook as well as a fashionista. To this day, Dr. Briefs was unhappy that none of his daughters grabbed his enthusiasm for Science but he still loved them all the same.

"Yamcha was supposed to prepare the fish but I heavily doubt he could do that." Bulma said in an annoyed voice. "You should have heard the stupid questions he was asking today when we visited the restaurants to learn new things." 

Tights giggled and followed Bulma's movement. The two of them were clearing the insides of the capsicums. The kitchen counter was filled with a variety of red, yellow and green colors. "Keep cleaning them while I start on the chicken."

The two sisters worked with complete sync in their lavish kitchen as time slowly passed by. Tights glanced up and smiled seeing Bulma stir the aromatic sauce. She was her happy self again!

Later, Bulma placed the pot in the oven and set the timer before following her sister out of the kitchen. "You have to see all the things I brought for you!" Tights told her excitedly. A weekend in Paris always meant lots of shopping for Tights and she never picked things for herself only. The blonde girl pulled the suitcase on her bed and unlatched the locks. She then brought out piece after piece of designer clothes for Bulma.

"Oh, these are too much! How much did you spend again?" Bulma asked in worry.

"Hush...I am allowed to spoil my baby sister a little." The two of them laughed. Tights knew that Bulma was a more of a dress kind of girl then jeans and shirts. So, she brought a collection of different colored ones.

"I love this red piece...it's so bold." Bulma gushed picking the bodycon.

"I know right! I got myself an orange one."

Tights cleverly saved the best for the last. She pulled out a jeweled, navy blue, off shoulder, sweetheart neck with a side slit evening gown for Bulma.

"Wow...I-I am speechless." Bulma gasped. "This is so pretty! You didn't have to get it for me!"

"The moment I saw this...I thought of you." She smiled.

"Thank you so much...but I have no where to wear it." Bulma sighed with disappointment.

"For now, you don't..." Tights winked and went to open the door when the bell rang. Bulma showered and changed out of Vegeta's shirt.

Raditz joined them both for lunch and soon they all sat down to devour the delicious foods. Through out lunch, the interaction between Tights and her boyfriend only saddened Bulma. She was reminded again what she was missing...In the middle of their meal, she had to excuse herself to go to her room and cry her heart out. 

.

A week passed by and all Bulma did was lounge around the house lazily. She realized that her heart wasn't into anything other than styling the few shirts in her closet that belonged to Vegeta. Each night, she would trail one of his formal shirts and model in front of the mirror like a fool before breaking down again. _She missed him so much..._ Days were passing by and there was not a single response from him. Where the hell was he? Why couldn't he even make himself present so that she could explain herself?

Finally, one evening when Bulma was parading around the house in a pair of shorts and _his_ shirt, she finally saw him. Her breathing stopped. She just stood there and admired him from the distance. He looked so good...like he always does. All she wanted was to be in his arms again. Bulma looked down at her own clothes and cringed. She was still wearing his shirt but her appearance was pure shit. Her face was pale, eyes swollen and her blue hair was pulled up into a messy bun. However, that didn't stop her legs from moving towards him. Vegeta was dressed in a grey T-shirt and a leather jacket. _So damn sexy_. He didn't see her though...his eyes were on his cell phone, swapping and scrolling through apps. Bulma stood behind him and bit her lower lip nervously. Her longing intensified ten times more and all she wanted was to dissolve in his strong arms. Tears blurred her vision. Seeing him again was so... _overwhelming_.

"Vegeta?" She finally whispered. He turned around and his stern, black eyes locked with hers. He got a _new_ haircut. Small strands of hair stood before his eyes, like a bangs which made him more appealing. It gave off a certain _bad boy_ vibe. But her heart broke when he didn't smile at her. Moreover, there wasn't a bit of emotion behind those cold eyes. Bulma gulped and stood there with uncertainty.

"Yes?" He asked casually, as if they never dated. As if she meant nothing to him...

"How..how are you and where have you been? Are you still mad at me?" She asked softly and walked a bit closer.

He turned back to his phone screen and typed something. Did he get a new number? Because she found his phone always switched off...even two hours ago. What the hell was going on?

"Answer me, please..." She added pathetically, as tears gushed out of her eyes.

"I don't have time for this." He replied in a cold voice and didn't spare her another look.

"Why? We are having a misunderstanding! Please, you need to let me speak. We have to sort this out like a mature couple." The blue head pleaded and stood just beside him, trying desperately to gain more of his attention.

"Don't make me look _bad_ here, Bulma when you were the one prioritizing someone else other than your own boyfriend." He replied harshly and at last, looked at her. She was terrified of his venomous stare.

"You don't know anything! He _forced_ me! I didn't do anything willingly! I tried to stop him...I told him I want you! I did!" She shouted.

"This isn't about kissing him anymore. You literally forgot me the moment that scar faced douche walked into the house. You started acting like a school girl which was ridiculous." He yelled back. She was speechless. _What?_

"No...he was my friend, okay? We were just catching up on things. I'm sorry if you felt left out." She finally lowered her voice so that he understands.

"Okay, who cares? It's all _over_ now." He muttered and looked at his phone again. Is he serious?

"What do you mean by it's over? I still want you, Vegeta...we were doing great. You can't just..." she trailed off, as a sob came out of her mouth. He didn't even look at her. She cupped his cheeks roughly and made him face her. " _Kiss_ _me_...I need you to kiss me." Bulma blurted out and moved closer. He pushed her away. "No, I can't do that."

Her heart cracked a little more. "Why? Why not?" She leaned forward to press their lips together but he kept her at bay. "Look, I understand that things are now messed up and...maybe we will look past this one day but I can't do this anymore." He said in a serious tone.  
  
"What do you mean?" She coughed. Her head started spinning.

"This means we are through." He said.

 _No_...She wiped her cheeks, "No, no, we are not!" She was trying so hard to mend this. _Where was his effort?_

"God damn it, Bulma! Can you stop acting like a spoiled _brat_ for a second? You can't have everything you want! You tricked me into believing that you have feelings for me and literally weeks later, you jump into his arms!" Vegeta yelled. His chest heaved up and down.

"I can't even look at you anymore without...visualizing what I witnessed that day. It makes me sick...You were almost naked...while kissing him! _How could you do that to me_?"

Her mouth opened and closed like a fish. She didn't know what to say anymore...

"What? Too tongue tied to defend yourself now? I didn't even want to be involved with you...For the first time ever, I made exception for you because you made me _feel_...How stupid was I?" Vegeta ran his hand through his hair, a vulnerable look passed through his face.

"I-I don't know what to say..." Bulma looked at her feet. Her fingers bunched the fabric of his shirt tightly. "I didn't know that...you thought so _little_ about me."

"Bulma, dear? Is everything alright?" Dr. Briefs asked. He was confused to see his youngest child in such a sad state.

"Yes..." She wiped the tears quickly, not wanting his father to suspect anything.

"Good, I wanted to speak to Vegeta alone. Do you mind going inside your room?" Nodding her head, she left the room without giving Vegeta a second glance.

_Things were over for good indeed..._

.


	4. Chapter 4

Bulma carried the glass blender from the shelf and placed it on the counter. In front of her, there were three simple ingredients to make a delicious _smoothie_ \- Milk, a bowl of frozen strawberries and strawberry jam. Smiling, she popped one by one into the blending machine and turned the switch on. Her mouth watered seeing all mixing inside the glass jar to create her favorite drink. She poured herself a mug full of her liquid concoction and carried it to the pool outside. It was a scorching hot day and nothing beat a fresh icy drink. The blue head sat down in one of the lounge chairs and took a sip. She was wearing a cotton dress and light flip flops while she worked on her upcoming project. There were a number of cooking books splayed on the table which she was skimming through. Bulma already had a world class cooking degree. All she needed now was to survey and gain lots of inspiration to open her own restaurant. _It was her biggest dream._ Previously, she did make plans of traveling different countries with Vegeta but now that they were on negative terms, her plans have to be changed again.

She frowned thinking about him. The past few months by his side had undoubtedly been the _best_. The two of them had terrorized the whole West city looking for new places to eat each day, went to watch movies and one time they visited the carnival where she sampled a ton of junk food which caused her to have a bad stomach bug for days. She still recalls how worried he was and how much he had lectured her that time not to do this again. The whole week, he was by her side... _taking care of her._ That was the thing about Vegeta. Underneath his cocky, self-centered, arrogant exterior, there was something sweet and soft. She had seen how vulnerable he could get...and was immediately attracted. It was such a pity that he still thought so little about her. All those good memories would now remain as _memories_ without any chance of making more of them.

"Penny for your thoughts?"

Bulma glanced away from her glass to see Lapis(17) standing there. He was her new bodyguard. _Yes_ , she did ask for a new one but Vegeta was still on duty for Tights. At first, she had wanted to move around freely but two days ago there was another attack in her father's lab which made her instantly alarmed. She still did not understand who was behind all this.

"No...I-I was just...in a daze," Bulma gave out a lame excuse and sat straight. This dude was a little creepy. Lapis had straight, jet black hair that reached his shoulder and his steel blue eyes were somewhat scary. He wore a green and white full sleeve 'sweater thingy' all the time which had the word 'MIR' written in the center. He wore it with washed out jeans and a pair of black gloves was always seen in his hands. This man spoke in the calmest tone possible and he was so blunt. Sometimes Bulma wished to know how he would look when riled up.

"Hmm...What are your plans for the day?" He asked.

"Nothing, really..." She smoothed her hair. She perked up and pointed at her glass, "Would you like to have some of this? I have extra in the kitchen."

"Wouldn't hurt." He shrugged. The two of them walked inside the house silently. Bulma poured him a glass and watched while he took a sip.

"How is it?" She asked expectantly.

"Pretty decent." He smiled.

_"Well, making friends with your new bodyguard already?"_

The two of them turned to see Vegeta leaning against a nearby wall with a sneer on his face.

She rolled her eyes, ''Came for round two? Didn't insult me enough the first time?"

Vegeta gave a nasty chuckle, "Came to see what more absurd length you are ready to reach for _attention_. Will he be your next boy _toy_ , Bulma?"

_Unbelievable...Just what did he think about her?_

"Do you want me to escort you out of here?" Lapis asked after seeing the apparent tension between the two of them.

"Please..." She whispered. Eyes already glistening with tears.

.

Two days later, the whole Briefs household was getting ready to fly to North City. Dr. Briefs had another seminar there and wanted to take both his daughters since Capsule Corp. wasn't the safest place at the moment. Both sisters were excited for this three weeks travel. Tights wanted to know about all the different fabrics and designs there and Bulma was excited about the different tastes she might discover there.

Bulma was dressed in a simple violet colored slip dress while Tights wore a lose t shirt and jeans. Both Vegeta and Lapis were also going with them. They all were traveling in a private jet.

"Are we all set?" Their father asked.

"Aha..." Bulma took her tote bag while Lapis helped with her suitcase.

Tights was engaged in a tight hug with Raditz. "Babe, don't be so upset. I'll come and visit you next week."

"I know...Oh, I'll miss you so much." Tights peppered several kisses on her boyfriend's face.

"You! Better take care of my girl and make sure to keep your hands to yourself." Raditz glared at Vegeta.

Vegeta's eyes widened at the long haired guy's accusation, "Tch, whatever."

"Don't worry, babe...his eyes are for _someone_ else." Tights laughed.

Soon, they were all seated. Tights and Bulma were obviously sitting together while Lapis sat in front and Vegeta was sitting _three sits back_ since there were many empty spot. Dr. Briefs spent most of his time in the cockpit but occasionally came out as there was another co-pilot assisting him. It was a short flight of two hours only and at point Lapis joined the girl in chit-chat.

"...I so agree with you!" Tights laughed. "I think jumpsuits are the greatest invention ever!"

"Right? You just got to wear one piece and done!" Lapis smirked.

"Hmph, I absolutely hate jumpsuits!" Bulma disagreed. "It looks weird on me too. My butt sticks out."

"What are you saying, Blue?" Her sister gasped.

"With a hot bod like that...it's impossible to imagine you looking bad in anything." Lapis winked. The three of them laughed.

Several seats back, Vegeta was not finding that comment hilarious at all. But hell, who was he to complain? If Bulma wanted to act like that with tons of boys then there was nothing he could do. He just had...higher expectations from her. Vegeta was literally praying so that this case gets over soon and his contract ends. He already had an impressive profile since he was in the military once and also had experience of several private investigations. He only took this job because Dr. Briefs was paying a hefty sum of money. Once this project is over, he planned to join the West City Police Department. When that happens, he won't have to see _her_ ever again...Sighing, he closed his eyes. It was a good thing that their fling ended soon. _But why did it still bother him so much?  
_

_._

They arrived about 02:30 in the afternoon. Dr. Briefs had purchased a duplex house three years ago where they will be staying this time. It was located at the city center which was a very good thing. The house was already cleaned by the maids before they reached. Since it was already late, they had to settle for Chinese takeaways but Bulma did announce on spot that she would be cooking dinner that night. After eating, they rested for a while before they decided to go outside and have a look around. Vegeta drove them to the nearest grocery store so that they could pick some ingredients. Since Tights was craving some Mexican food, Bulma decided to get tortillas and other ingredients for the taco filling. 

When they came back home, Lapis helped her in the kitchen while Vegeta and Tights watched a movie in the living room.

"You used to date your previous bodyguard, didn't you?" Lapis asked at one point while chopping the onions.

Bulma stopped what she was doing and rubbed her hands on a kitchen towel, "Yes."

"I bet things didn't go well...you both are so _tense_ around each other."

"Duh..."

She poured the chicken filling in a bowl and sighed, "He thinks...I cheated on him."

"Ouch." Lapis was indeed shocked with the new revelation. Feeling brave, he asked, " _Did you?_ "

Bulma glared at him, "What do you think?"

He laughed and raised his arms, "Sorry, it's just that I don't know you well enough."

The two of them were silent for a while before he spoke again, "I know how it feels to be cheated on. I am a single father, Bulma...But I do enjoy where my life is at the moment. Single life is not as bad as people make it up to be."

"Wow, I didn't know that. Do you have a cute little girl or boy?" She asked excitedly.

"Boy," he smiled. "Let me show you his picture."

"Yes, please...I can't wait!"

Tights smiled slyly seeing where Vegeta's attention was. He was not watching the movie from the start. His eyes were rather trained on _Bulma_. It was an open kitchen which made it possible for him to look at her. He looked away with annoyance when he saw Bulma and Lapis laughing at something on his phone.

"You know...you are not being _discreet_ at all." Tights teased.

"What?" He grunted with indifference.

"Cut the crap, Vegeta...you still like her." She had to reunite this stubborn pair.

"Bullshit." Vegeta crossed his arms and stared at the TV again.

Tights bit her lower lip, "The more you push her away now, the more accustomed she will be without you."

"She has found a replacement already...It seems she has no problem with that kind of thing."

"I will not allow you to speak about my sister like that."

He laughed, " _She used me_. Not the other way around."

"You still believe that?" Tights was shocked. "Vegeta, you should have seen her the day you left. She didn't care what happened to Yamcha. Bulma was too busy trying to call you while I kicked him out. She cares for you only. Still now...You gotta give her a chance before it's too late, man..."

Vegeta gave her a stern look, "I don't want to be involved with anyone right now. _End of discussion_."

She slumped against the couch with a sad pout. _What a stubborn man..._

Bulma set the table at eight. She had managed to make shrimp, chicken and a mango salsa taco. For dessert, she had a gorgeous strawberry tiramisu. 

"Wow, it smells so good, dear." Her father patted her blue hair with love.

"Thanks, dad...I hope it tastes good too." The five of them sat together to enjoy the meal.

"My goodness, what did you do with the shell? I thought it would be the boring ones from the store." Tights was delighted with the crispiness of the tortilla.

"I elevated it," Bulma smiled proudly. She was happy that the little things didn't go unappreciated.

"I love it! We need to vote the chicken taco. It's the best. I am giving it a 10." Her sister raised her fist.

"I am giving it a 10 as well." Dr. Briefs laughed.

"A 9. Let's not get too cocky," Lapis winked.

Vegeta was eating his food in silence when he realized everyone was waiting for his response.

"Well, what do you say?" Tights raised her brow. She was daring him with her eyes to not be an ass. But he couldn't help himself, "6...mine is too salty." He coughed to add a dramatic effect.

Bulma's shoulder dropped in disappointment. She cleaned the table with a heavy heart.

"Hey, don't let his words get to you." Lapis touched her arm. "He still likes you. I can tell."

"Yeah, right. My ass." Bulma grouched.

"Hmm...maybe that too." He winked.

Everyone went to bed early that night. Bulma and Tights were in side by side rooms in the second floor. Their father was staying across the hall and both the bodyguards were in two different rooms downstairs. The clock struck 2 a.m. and still sleep was not coming despite how tired Bulma was. She tossed and turned on her bed repeatedly but it was no use. All night, Vegeta's rude comment was hitting her head. _Six_... _He gave her food a damn six...Really?_

She got out of bed to get a glass of milk in hopes that it will be able to lull her to sleep better. Bulma came downstairs and opened the fridge to take out the milk bottle. She poured some in the pan and threw in a cinnamon stick and a pinch of saffron. Closing her eyes, she leaned against the counter and waited for her drink to warm up. Bulma poured it in a glass once it was ready and washed the pan. She caught a movement from the corner of her eyes. _It was Vegeta..._

His eyes were sleepy and hair messy. He must have come to check after hearing all the noise.

"Sorry...just leaving..." She mumbled and took her glass. 

"No need to rush." He grunted.

Bulma frowned and whispered with a hint of sass, "Wouldn't want to make you uncomfortable..."

She was just passing by him when he unexpectedly grabbed her left wrist tightly. She gasped in surprise and her glass fell down from her slack grip, shattering into pieces on the floor.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Vegeta's eyes were an angry firestorm.

She gulped, "You tell me...You were the one who said that staring at me makes you _sick_."

His grip on her hand tightened, "Let go...You are hurting me."

"What's going on here? What is this mess?" Lapis asked. He came to asses too what all the commotion was about. Vegeta dropped her hand at last.

"My...glass broke."

"Stay there...don't move. You aren't wearing any slippers." Lapis moved with carefulness and swiftly pulled her in his arms. Bulma was so shocked with all that was happening that she didn't have time to react. She just held onto his neck while he crossed the disaster zone and put her down again.

"Go to sleep. I will clean up."

"But-

"Go. It's fine." He urged her. Bulma nodded and left.

"You are getting too _personal_ with her, don't you think?" Vegeta finally snapped.

"I don't know...am I?" Lapis grinned and turned around. "Do clean that up, okay?"

"Yeah, like hell. It was your idea. Come back!"

But he was already gone. It really stunned Vegeta that there was an even bigger asshole in this world than him.

.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, Lapis is Android 17! I did my research and apparently that's his real name. 😳


	5. Chapter 5

It was the _second_ week of their stay. Tights paid the delivery guy and brought the pizza boxes inside. "Can you bring four plates from the kitchen, hon?" She requested Raditz. Since Bulma and Lapis were still out, the rest of them decided not to cook.

"Okay, what flavor do you want, dad?" Tights opened the boxes and stared at their options.

"Hmm?" Dr. Briefs was too busy with his tablet. "Anything works, my dear."

"Fine, here's a pepperoni slice and a beef slice for you." She placed the plate in front of him and gasped. " _What the hell?_ Who ordered pizza with pineapples on top?"

"It was me." Vegeta rolled his eyes.

"You got to be kidding!"

"Only people with _superior_ taste buds understand the hype about _Hawaiian_ pizza." Vegeta argued. 

"That's gross!" Her _ogre_ of a boyfriend grimaced at Vegeta. He decided to ignore them. _They were such drama queens..._

The three of them settled down on the couch and began to eat while watching a movie. The good scientist sat by himself in the big dining table with his gadgets. He didn't seem to mind though; too engrossed with a short video clip to care about anything else. Vegeta was half way through his fourth slice of pizza when the bell rang. He glanced at the clock. It was almost _eleven_. _About damn time they came home..._ Raditz went to open the door. Vegeta secretly stared at them. His brows furrowed when he realized that something was _off_ about Bulma...She didn't glance at any of them and went upstairs quickly.  


Lapis sat down on an empty sofa and sighed. He reached for a pizza box and started nibbling on a piece.

"You guys didn't have dinner?" Tights stared at him in surprise.

"No...We went to a nearby famous bar because Bulma wanted to see their menu. Something _bad_ happened there," He frowned. It was the first time they were seeing such a dejected look on his face. Normally, he is _extremely_ calm about everything. 

Vegeta was at the edge of his seat. _Did that fucking bastard try to kiss her?_ He would roughen him up if that's the case...

"We ordered our food and then Bulma went to use the restroom. A girl spoke to her there. She knows everything about Dr.Brief's blueprint that went _missing_. Apparently, the person who stole is not satisfied with that. He just wants Dr. Briefs to step away from this million dollars project or there would be vast _consequences_..."  


_ Hell, no...This was far, far worse...  _ "Where the fuck were you when she spoke with Bulma?" Vegeta snapped.  


"I was outside obviously. Do you want me to enter the girl's washroom?" Lapis asked in a calm voice. 

"With hair like that...you could have," Vegeta told him with frustration. 

"Vegeta...don't tell me how to do my job."

"Guys, please...this is a serious case. Let's not quarrel now." Tights was terrified. 

"Did you inform the police who are dealing with this case, Lapis?" Raditz asked.

"Yeah." He let out a breath. "We spent the last two hours giving our statement."

"This whole thing just got a lot _scarier_." The blonde girl edged closer to her boyfriend for support.

Soon, they spoke with Dr. Briefs about what had happened. He was clueless too. "I am failing to make a connection. Are they environmental activists who don't want me to pollute the sky by launching the flying cars or are they someone...who simply has bad blood with me?"

"Whoever they might be...they know that we are here which is a problem itself," Vegeta grunted. "I will call NCPD and ask them to double the security here."

Later that night when everyone had finally gone to bed, Vegeta couldn't hold himself any longer. So, he went to see Bulma. He opened the door and walked inside the room where she was staying. It was _empty_ and then he realized that the shower was on. _She was taking a bath at two in the morning..._ Vegeta sat at the edge of her bed and waited patiently. Five minutes later, Bulma walked out in a black, satin top and shorts. _He had seen her wear that before._ Her cheeks turned red seeing him there. Quickly, she pulled on a pink robe to cover herself, "What are you doing here?"

"I heard what happened at the bar. I need you to tell me more about it."

Bulma glanced at the floor, "I-I already told the North City police earlier and they have sent a copy of my statement everywhere so they can move forward, the surveillance of the bar have been taken taken down too."

Her body started to shake all of a sudden. Vegeta acted quick before she could fall on the floor. He gathered her in his arms and sat down on the floor, "Bulma?"

"She...held a knife to my throat." Bulma spoke weakly.

"What?" Vegeta's voice was dangerous. "Lapis didn't mention that earlier."

"I told him not to...I don't want my dad and Tights to worry too much." She admitted.

He made her stand and helped her get into the bed. "Every information is crucial at the moment." 

"I already told the authority." Bulma bit her lip nervously and played with her fingers. Her blue eyes were shimmering with worry.

"I need to know too, Bulma."

"But why? I was under the impression that you don't care about me anymore."

" _It's my duty_. Our professional and personal lives are separate." He was trying hard not to yell at her since she was already distressed but damn...this girl really knew how to push him. 

Bulma moved a few of her wet strands aside, baring a red welt on her neck. It was just a thin slice. Enough damage to impose a threat. 

"What is this?" Vegeta stepped forward to inspect it. When his thumb ghosted over the wound, she shivered.

"The cut from the knife," Bulma whispered. "Her face was covered with a burgundy scarf. She had matching butterfly tattoos on both her pointer fingers. That's all that I could see."

"Hmm..." Vegeta was in deep thought when she started raising from the bed again. "Where are you going?"

"I am hungry." She shrugged.

"I will fix you something. Stay here." Vegeta went downstairs to see if they had any leftovers. He grunted with annoyance when he saw a half eaten pizza on the box. That fool Raditz must have taken a bite of his pizza and threw the rest away because of the pineapples. Luckily, he was able to find two chicken slices. He warmed them in the oven and took a pint of chocolate ice cream upstairs. When he entered her room again, Bulma was gazing at the wall silently. Vegeta coughed to gain her attention and she looked startled for a second.

"Thanks," She took the food from his hand and ate slowly while he kept her company.

"You shouldn't move from the house anymore. It's not safe."

"I just don't understand...why are they threatening my father through me?"

"Family is always the first target obviously."

"Right." Bulma frowned. She opened the tub of ice cream and glanced at Vegeta, "Want some?"

"I brought two spoons for a reason." He joked. She laughed and let him have the first take. _It felt just like old times..._

Bulma peered at him through her lashes, "Will you answer me if I ask you something now?" She watched as his body stiffened.

"Depends on the question..."

"Do you still believe...that I _cheated_ on you?" Bulma bit her lip and waited for his answer. Seconds passed by and he just remained silent...

"Please, say something. Do you have any idea how much I am hurting for this?" Her voice shook. "It's the worst accusation anyone has ever lain on me."

_Silence..._

She handed him the ice cream, "I am going to sleep now."

"I-I believe you."

"You do?" Bulma stared at him with so much hope that it teared his insides.

Vegeta leaned down and sighed, "Let's call it a truce, yes?"

She flung her arms around his neck and held him there for few wonderful seconds before releasing again. Her beautiful face beamed with the brightest smile, "Yes, thank you so much."

.

Bulma was up early despite sleeping late the previous night. The bluenette winced seeing her own face in the mirror. Dark bags were visible under her eyes and her nose was runny because of an awful cold...She shouldn't have taken a shower so late at night and slept with wet hair. Not only that...she definitely shouldn't have eaten that ice cream Vegeta offered and doze the whole night with the air conditioner blasting on the lowest temperature.

Annoyed with her own stupid behavior, she freshened up and went down for breakfast. Tights was already flipping pancakes in the kitchen while Raditz helped her, Vegeta was watching the news and Lapis was speaking on the phone. 

"Good morning, Blue. You don't look so well." Her sister poured her a cup of steaming, black coffee.

"Yeah, I have severe cold." Bulma blew her nose in a wad of tissue and took her first sip.

"In that case...I will make you some chicken soup. You don't look like you can swallow anything at the moment."

"Thanks." She smiled gratefully and went in the living room. Bulma sat beside Vegeta and before he could protest, she curled herself against his right arm.

"What do you think you are doing?" He was surprised by her bold move.

"Shh...I am not feeling well. Be nice," Her eyes closed with wariness. She felt Vegeta's hand on her forehead and sighed with content when a warm blanket was draped over her body.

Bulma blinked open her eyes when she heard loud chaos from behind.

"...but, dad! She is sick...You had to invite them today out of all days!" She heard her sister yelling.

"I didn't know that, dear...These two businessmen came to see me after my meeting today. One of them said that they have an interesting offer and wants to discuss it with me tonight. That's all." Their father replied.

"I know...but Bulma is sick. How are we going to arrange a whole BBQ without her help?" Tights sighed.

"It doesn't necessarily have to be that. We can order food through a catering service."

"Yuck, I wanna puke...there are certain places which I don't trust when it comes to hygiene."

"But babe...you just ate pizza yesterday! With all that greasy oil and cheese..." Raditz countered.

"I-I yeah...there are also foods that I don't like compromising with! But that's not the point."

Bulma giggled and stood up from the sofa. Three pairs of eyes stared at her.

"It's okay, sis. I am feeling a lot better now. When are the guests coming dad?" She asked.

"Bulma, dear...they want to come around eight to nine. But I am sure it's better we order from outside." Her father replied.

"Nonsense...We have hours to prep. Don't let Tights scare you away. Besides, I always wanted to arrange a BBQ. Oh, this is so exciting!" Bulma jumped and rushed upstairs to freshen up. An hour later, the five of them were circled around the kitchen counter while Bulma scribbled down the list of things they would need from the shop.

"Lets see, Lapis...you will go out to shop. We need chicken, some veggies, a few different sauces, chocolate bars for the dessert, soft toffee and beers. The rest are available at home." She handed him the list.

"Raditz, I need you to set up the grilling machine in the roof. Once you are done, take care of the decor with Tights. We have a spacious place there. Make sure it looks stunning."

"Yes, ma'am." Raditz was already gone.

"As for you, Vegeta. You will help me in the kitchen." She turned to face the spiky haired man beside her.

"Hmph," He grunted. Unbothered to be around her for the first time.

"When did this happen?" Tights grinned wide.

"What happened?" Bulma asked absentmindedly while she stared at all the ingredients that were present on the counter. She was all set to start marinating the first batch of chicken.

"You two are working together and not complaining." Her sister laughed.

"Run along, Tights. You have plenty to do." Bulma avoided her question with a slight blush on her cheeks.

"So, we don't actually cook the chicken till the guests arrive. What we need to worry about now are the side dishes. Give me some ideas."

"I have never been to such a party." Vegeta informed her in a bored tone and walked out of the kitchen.

"Hey, come back! I need your help here..." But he was already sitting in front of the TV.

"Jerk," She scowled at his direction. How stupid was she to think that he would actually help? It would have been better if she had taken Raditz's help. At least, that man listened to her. Sighing, she closed her eyes in concentration. She was determined to make this a success.

At six o' clock, their house was bustling with activities. Bulma had managed to prepare a delicious coleslaw which was chilling in the refrigerator now. Also, her garlic breads with cheese and rose merry were getting baked in the oven. Moreover, she was also done with the three batches of delicious chocolate and toffee cupcakes with coffee frosting. Vegeta had been somewhat of help the last hour. He tasted few of the dishes and gave some valuable output. 

"They are here, Blue!" Tights shouted from the other side. She was dressed in a green, evening gown. Her minimal makeup made her look stunning. The boys were also dressed in casual shirts. She was the only person who looked like a sweaty mess.

"Carry the marinated chicken and corn to the roof. Start by sauteing the onion and garlic and then put the chicken on the skillet. I will go and get ready." Bulma explained to her group before disappearing.

Vegeta was pleasantly surprised seeing the roof top. Bulma's sister and Raditz had done a wonderful job at turning it into a party place. The roof had a partition in the middle because of a big slab which was a good thing. They had set the BBQ grill on the other side so that the guests aren't disturbed with the smoke. A square table with ten seats were placed on the other side. It had a pink satin tablecloth on top. The utensils were already placed and scented candles lit. Also, there were several balloons, colorful papers and twinkling lights dotting everywhere. Soft melody was pouring from a music system. Raditz carried a portable cooler box and placed it near the table. It was filled with beers and other drinks.

Vegeta made himself scarce when the guests arrived. Soon, Tights and her boyfriend went to introduce themselves while Lapis and he grilled the chicken.

"It smells wonderful." The long haired bodyguard said. "Bulma really outdid herself, what do you say?"

Vegeta decided to ignore Lapis' attempt to chit-chat with him. Minutes later, he watched as Bulma walked in. She was wearing a red blouse and floral skirt. Her hair was curled at the tips which made it look shorter and her lips were covered in wine red color. _She looked so damn sexy..._ He watched as the two men stood up and shook hands with her. Vegeta eyed the guests curiously for the first time. There was something... _familiar_ about them.

"Is the food ready to come out?" Tights came to check. They carried all the dishes out one by one. 

"Hmm, smells amazing." The tall man with long hair smiled.

"I proudly like to inform you all that my daughter, Bulma has cooked everything. She is a wonderful chef." Dr. Briefs announced with fatherly pride to their small group of guests.

"That is indeed marvelous. I am digging in." The short guy laughed.

"Sure. Help yourselves." Dr. Briefs motioned with his hand. "By the way, Vegeta and Lapis...please meet our fellow guests- Mr. Zarbon, Mr. Dodoria and his daughter Liza. These two gents are excellent businessmen who have numerous enterprises channeling all over West City."

Vegeta's breathing stopped for few seconds. _Zarbon..._ Now, it rang a bell. His family had once conducted business with them which was a total disaster. They had to drop the project because of various life threats. His father moved out of the country with his kid brother- Tarble for safety, leaving him in one of the boarding schools because he had been too habituated with his life there. _That_ _was ten years ago..._ Vegeta still had contact with his family but it was a rare occasion. He had visited them for the last time two years ago.

 _This man Zarbon...screamed danger._

But what was his purpose of visiting here tonight?

 _A lot._ There was a lot that he can steal from the Briefs. 

Vegeta blinked when Bulma touched his right arm softly and pulled him to sit beside her, "You okay?"

"Yes..." He put out his best nonchalant face while Bulma served him. "Thanks."

"Welcome," She smiled softly. The warm fairy lights made her look more gorgeous. He wanted to kiss those pouty, red lips. _So badly..._

"...and that's why I have bodyguards around 24/7." Bulma's father concluded.

_What the fuck? Why was the old man letting out clues? Vegeta didn't trust this men at all._

Across the table, Liza was flirting shamelessly with Lapis. She was wearing a low cut top that show off her cleavage to the world. She had her father's ridiculous pink hair. Liza sent a flirtous wink at him when she caught his stare. Vegeta glanced away. _Stupid girl..._

"So, you don't have a single clue on who is doing this?" Dodoria asked, taking a large gulp from the beer bottle. Dr. Briefs shook his head and continued to talk about other things. Vegeta sat there stiffly, feeling too uneasy to eat.

"Is the food not good?" Bulma whispered. Her eyes looking worried for a second. 

"It's fine."

"You are hardly eating anything."

"No...It's good." He bit into the succulent meat and raised his thumb up to appease her. She smiled and went back to eating. After the main courses were over, they sat back to enjoy a drink or two.

"I still have amazing desserts. Let me go and grab those." Bulma left her seat.

Zarbon turned his calculative green eyes at the scientist, "Lets talk about business, shall we?"

"Why not?" He replied, lighting a cigar.

"Hmm, so, tell me, Dr. Briefs...what do you plan on doing, now that the blueprint of your invention is missing?"

Lapis was already at the other side, slow dancing with the girl. The other couple were taking pictures on the side of the roof but Vegeta remained seated there. He needed to know what was about to transpire here.

"I am trying to find who is behind this all. As for the design, it is not a matter. I have formed it once and I am pretty sure it is possible again."

"I see. How about we strike a deal, huh?" Zarbon rubbed his palms. "You give us the permission to use your plan and we will implement it under my company's name. I already have my group of expert people so it shan't be a problem." The short guy nodded his head in agreement.

"Of course, we will pay you a good amount for that."

Dr. Briefs let out a puff of air and shook his head, "I am afraid I can't do that. This is my project of thirteen years. Bit by bit, I have formed plans to get this together. This is an asset to Capsule Corp."

Zarbon laughed, "Asset? My man...your both daughters have taken different paths. What really is the future of your company?"

He shrugged, "I will try to carry it as long as possible. Before my retirement, I will just hand part of my share to Dr. Gero. He is a good friend of mine and his sons are more than ready for the position."

There was silence for a few seconds before the short guy spoke this time, "I think it is necessary to make more connections. Why don't you do business with us?"

"I would love to do that in the future on some other invention. I want this one to remain solely mine."

Zarbon pondered his words for a good minute, "I am afraid, we won't allow you to do that." The two of them stood up and swiftly took out guns. Vegeta was up in an instant. He heard Tights letting out a terrified shriek from behind.

"What are you doing?" The scientist was up from his seat too and stared at them with disbelief. His eyes were wide seeing the fully loaded guns. 

Lapis tried to step forward but Liza had him trapped. She was carrying a gun too. That's when Vegeta noticed the matching tattoos in her hands. _Fuck..._ She was the girl who met Bulma yesterday in the washroom of the bar. This whole thing was set up by Zarbon. His suspect was correct from the start. They were up-to no good. 

"Just what is going on here?" Bulma entered with the tray of cupcakes. She looked around with clear confusion in her blue eyes. 

"Go downstairs, Bulma." Vegeta spoke quickly.

"Ah, ah, ah...she is not going anywhere. Step forward, darling. Come and stand beside your father." 

She looked vulnerable. She had worked hours, despite being sick, to arrange this wonderful party that might as well be their farewell gathering to heaven. 

"Now, Dr. Briefs...you will sign these papers." Dodoria took out few sheets from a briefcase. "This states that you are handing over your design to our company. The first ever model of this super invention will come out under our aid. We are about to earn millions from this."

"And if I don't?" The old man challenged. 

Vegeta's body froze when Zarbon yanked Bulma forward using her hair. She cried out at the unexpected pain. He put his disgusting hands around her waist and smelt her soft hair, "If you refuse, you will have the privilege of watching me unload every single bullet inside your precious daughter's head." 

.


	6. Chapter 6

"What do you say, mister?" Zarbon sneered. "Don't forget that your other daughter is here as well. Will you be able to take the _loss_ of your two sweet girls in one night?"

Tights was shaking. Raditz had her wrapped around his strong arms while he whispered sweet, comforting words in her ear. On the other hand, Bulma's blue eyes were wide as Zarbon held her close with the gun pointed to her head. Her focus was on Vegeta, pleading him to save her from this monster. But his face was just full of regret. _How stupid was he to leave his gun downstairs?_ They were all doomed now. 

"Don't think that I am playing _games_ here. _I have killed before and hid it well._ " It was clear that the tall man was getting frustrated as seconds passed by. He pressed the gun tighter against Bulma, making her more nervous. 

"All right. It seems I don't have much choice," Dr. Briefs let his cigar down. "Where do I sign?"

"Excellent. You are quick to follow orders once given the fright." Dodoria smiled. He pushed the papers at the scientist and handed him a pen. "Sign in this space."

"Might as well read everything which is written here," Dr. Briefs laughed and sat down for a thorough reading.

" _Impressive_ attitude from you, my friend. Your daughters are trembling with fear and you are just prolonging their experience." Zarbon said with disbelief. While their attention was there, Bulma and Vegeta were communicating with their eyes. Soon, Lapis and Raditz caught from behind. They were into the move as well. Vegeta moved his fingers slowly _...1...2...3..._

Bulma turned around swiftly and kicked Zarbon at his _most private spot_ while grabbing his gun from his hand and throwing it to Vegeta. Lapis and Raditz took care of the girl who was holding the gun but they couldn't trick Dodoria.

"Hand our guns back or I will kill the old man!" He shouted, shifting his target to Dr. Briefs. Bulma was standing behind Vegeta now, her right hand wrapped around his waist tightly to shield herself. Lapis wrestled with the girl and bind her hands with the spare, glittery ropes that were kept aside for the decor. Raditz held Liza's gun and pointed it at Zarbon.

"I will shoot your girl if you move another step." Vegeta shouted.

"My girl?" Dodoria laughed. "That's not my girl. We just _staged_ her."

Vegeta and the short guy circled around each other while the other's remained still. "You are outnumbered. Give up already. Lapis, once you are done with the girl, call the security downstairs."

"Don't try to act smart. I will kill you!" Dodoria shouted.

But before he could do that, Vegeta shot at his hand, effectively removing the gun. Dr. Briefs leapt forward to grab it. At last, the two of them held their hands up in surrender. Few seconds passed and the roof was flooded with a group of polices. Loud orders resonated through the once quiet air. 

"You okay?" Vegeta rubbed Bulma's shivering arms up and down amid all the commotion. She nodded and rested her head on his chest. "Let's get you out of here."

Two hours later, Raditz drove Tights and Bulma back to the house from the police station. Their father, Lapis and Vegeta were still there talking about the case.

"What a disastrous day!" Bulma exclaimed, throwing away her high heels.

"Yeah," Tights sighed and held her head down. She was still traumatized and was sure that it would take several weeks to be her normal self again. She and Raditz sat in the living room, hugging each other dearly and hopping that their closeness helps to ease the pain of the near to death experience. On the other side, Bulma stared at the mess of the kitchen with sad reflection. She lifted her head and set to work. The blue head took out the foil papers and started wrapping the leftover uncooked chicken which can be eaten some other time.

"Do you guys want some cupcake?" She asked while keeping one for herself.

"No, sis. I don't think I can handle food right now. We are going to bed. Will you be okay?" Tights pulled her into a hug.

"Yes, love you." Bulma hugged her back with teary eyes.

"Love you too, Blue. Don't think too much and get some sleep, okay?"

"Yes." They went upstairs, leaving her with her food and lonesome thoughts. Bulma cleaned the kitchen until it was spotless and then sat down to enjoy her sweet treat. She was still stuffing her mouth with the chocolate cupcakes when the bell rang. She opened the door to reveal the three guys. "How did it go?"

"Both Zarbon and Dodoria have been sentenced with life long imprisonment," Vegeta informed. "They have done number of crimes before but unfortunately no one had strong backup and correct evidences to sent them to jail. But they weren't lucky this time."

"My dear, I am so sorry you had to go through all of that. It is my fault for exposing you and your sister to the outside world all the time." Dr. Briefs looked remorseful.

"It's okay, dad...we are all fine now." She hugged him tightly.

"I can't even imagine what could've happened if-

"Forget that." She interrupted and kissed her father's cheek. "Go and sleep now."

"Yes, dear. You do the same." He patted her head before going.

Lapis smiled at her and opened his arms for a hug. Bulma leaned into his embrace and joked, "Are you sad that Liza turned out to be a criminal?"

"Meh, and here I thought I was getting laid tonight." He laughed and pulled back. "Night, Bulma."

At last, she was left with Vegeta alone. She bit her lower lip and then smiled, "Come and hug me, _my hero_." Rolling his eyes, he stepped forward and pulled her to his chest and wrapped his strong arms around her. The both of them let out happy sighs. _In the deepest parts of their minds, this was exactly where they both wanted to be_. "Thank you for saving me." Bulma mumbled.

"It was my job." He grunted.

She blinked her eyes, "Just job?"

"What else do you want to hear, Bulma?" He pulled back a little and stared at her pretty face with soft eyes. He touched a loose strand of her hair and tucked it behind her ear.

" _A lot more_ and I can see that you are not ready," She sighed. "But it's fine...Maybe we can still be good friends."

"Yes." Vegeta nodded. It seemed like the perfect thing to do for the time being.

"Goodnight, Vegeta," She kissed him on the cheek gently and smiled before going upstairs.

.

_One month later..._

Bulma yawned loudly and stretched her arms. She winced when her joints popped soundly. Standing up from her desk, she decided to take a long break. The blue head had been busy since she came back home from North City. After that unfortunate _incident_ , neither Tights nor her father was feeling comfortable there. So, they came home that very week. She still had vivid nightmares while sleeping. Some nights, the trauma became so real that she had to sleep next to Tights.

So, Bulma tried to keep herself busy with tons of work as a way of distraction. She did learn a valuable lesson from that incident which was to- _live life to the fullest and appreciate every happy hour._ She had already picked places where she wants to tour next month. Her starting destination would be Australia. Her father had already talked with few close people who will help her during her one month stay. Bulma was super excited to start her new journey. She bought few journals yesterday to record all the delicious dishes she will get to taste and learn there.

After coming home, both Lapis and Vegeta had drifted but she still occasionally sent them texts. Lapis was busy on his next case. He had sent her several more pictures of his cute son- Leo who stays with his grandma. On the other hand, she exchanged simple texts with Vegeta. They usually asked each other- _'How was your day?'_ or _'What's_ _new_ _in_ _life?_ ' Vegeta was currently on leave and he planned to join the West City Police Department (WCPD). Bulma was very happy and excited for him though a bit sad that he never made time to come and see her. What was holding him back still? The blue head knew that she had nothing more to prove. If Vegeta didn't believe her still, it was his loss... 

She arranged her study desk and decided to go for a swim. Bulma pulled out a new set of red bikini and changed into it. The top was super cute with a bow in front. She twirled and glanced at the mirror with a smug smile. _She looked devilishly sexy..._ Since the house was deserted at this hour, there was no reason for her to be discreet. Her father wouldn't return till the next day and Tights was staying with Raditz this weekend. She took her sound system, a bottle of sunscreen, a spare t shirt and set of towels on her way. Bulma opened the glass door and stepped in their pool area. The late afternoon sun was losing its heat but she still applied the cream, as her skin was extremely pale and had the tendency to get burnt easily. The bluenette plugged her sound system and sat by the pool, dangling her legs in the water at first and enjoying the solitude of the afternoon.

When it was close to dusk, she headed inside. Bulma pulled out a pack of minced beef from the freezer and set it out to defrost. She wanted to start preparing dinner. The blue haired beauty was still looking inside the refrigerator when she felt a movement behind. Bulma shrieked out when she saw Vegeta standing there and staring at her with his mouth slightly agape.

"What the hell? You sacred me!" She shouted.

"Your father sent me to stay the night here because the house is empty." He explained and looked away, cheeks flushing with embarrassment.

Bulma quickly reached for her long t shirt which was placed on the counter and pulled it on. _Shit..._ Vegeta just saw her butt sticking out in that incident bikini bottoms.

"Well uh...I need to shower. I was out for my evening run when your father called." He scratched his hair.

"Sure," Bulma nodded. "You can use your previous room."

He nodded and left. Bulma face palmed and sighed. She just couldn't make a fool out of herself in front of Vegeta. It was so mean of her father to not inform her that he was coming! Pushing the awkwardness aside, she started debating on what to cook. Vegeta was here which meant she needed dinner to be extra _special_. She always liked to cook for others. Her family was always supportive of her but it was hard to impress this stubborn jackass. Bulma washed her hands and arranged the ingredients to make a delicious burger patty. She wanted to make mini burgers and potato wedges. She was going all western today. Once the patties were cooking, Bulma went to get the other toppings. She took ketchup, mustard, mayonnaise, tomatoes, pickled onions, lettuces and cheddar cheese. She was toasting the buns when Vegeta appeared again. 

"What is _my_ little chef cooking?" He asked and took a side beside the kitchen island. Her heart fluttered wildly. Did he just....?

"I am making burgers!" She exclaimed.

"Hmm, but I am on diet. It is absolutely necessary that I look completely fit when I join work in two months time." 

"Oh," Bulma tucked a lose strand of semi wet hair behind her ear, "Do you want me to make a salad for you?"

"No, it's fine...I am up for a cheat meal day." He grinned.

"Okay!" She laughed and went back to the food. They sat side by side in the kitchen area and ate the food while making small talk.

"Are you seriously going to travel alone and that far?" He questioned.

"Yup. I will certainly make new friends on the go who will help me." Bulma shrugged and stood up. She opened the wince cellar and pulled out several bottles, "Want some?"

"Have you been drinking?" Vegeta was a bit surprised. He always knew her to be full of discipline.

"Occasionally..." She shrugged again and took a sip of the sweet drink and then another. 

"Bulma...put that away." He gave her a disapproving look.

"Don't be such a baby." She teased. He stood up and snatched the bottle from her slack grip. "Hey!" She glared.

"Who said that only you get to have fun?" Vegeta took a gulp and smirked. Her scowl melted into a smile and she giggled. By this point, the both of them were feeling slightly buzzed.

"Let's play pool." She whispered and dragged him to one of the vast entertainment rooms in their house. He followed her willingly and grabbed a cue stick on his way.

"So, who's gonna break first?" Bulma asked. He shrugged his shoulders casually which caused her to roll her eyes.

"Fine, I'll do it." She huffed out and set the balls in a perfect triangular shape and bent down. Vegeta could get a clear view of her cleavage and mouth watering tits. It took all in his willpower to stop himself and yank her t shirt and scandalous top and devour those identical pillowy mounds. Buma closed her right eye and pushed the stick back and forth before hitting the balls. It all scattered around and hit the sides of the pool table. He took turns in doing his part and was quiet impressed with her skills as she was able to drop few into the pockets. But there was always room for improvements.

"Oh, man!" The blue head exclaimed for the third time, as she missed her target.

"It's happening because you are not holding your cue right." He told her. She looked up and stared at him in confusion.

"Your cue, here." Vegeta told and walked behind her. He touched her hand for the right position. Bulma jumped slightly at his direct touch before relaxing again.

"Curve your index finger at the top like this," He instructed before helping her delicate fingers to take the right position. "Put your finger at the bottom like this and...shoot."

The ball went straight into the pocket. Bulma squealed happily before clapping her hands, "It worked! It actually worked!" She turned back into his arms and faced him happily. Their close proximity made his breath hitch. It fanned across her beautiful face and she looked up at him with so much longing. Her eyes flickered at his lips briefly. Vegeta knew what she wanted...and he hated not giving it to her. Maybe he had tortured her enough... _and himself too._ Maybe he should just give in now.

"Vegeta..." She breathed out. It almost came as a soft purr. Her eyes drifted close, as she moved her soft hands inside his shirt. And he didn't stop her. He didn't have the willpower to. He felt completely... _powerless_. Like, he was under her spell. Her mercy. She dragged her small hands throughout his warm chest. Her face morphed into discomfort, like she was about to burst into tears soon if he didn't shower her with his affections.

Vegeta moved his hands from her waist and started exploring her luscious skin. His hands touched her flat stomach under her t shirt in soft feather touch which made her shiver wildly. He pulled the cotton top over her head and bared her almost naked state to his hungry eyes.

"Kiss me already..." Bulma whispered, biting her lower lip seductively. Vegeta's eyes dilated hearing her words. He fist her hair and pulled her closer.

"Is that what you want, Bulma?" He growled out. She moaned softly. Her pretty lashes fluttered, her blue orbs were glazed with desire. Unable to contain himself anymore, he smashed his lips on hers, kissing her violently. Bulma's hands went to his spiky hair, pulling on the strands with wildness.

Bulma let out a surprised yelp when he picked her up in his arms in a quick motion and started carrying her to her room. Once inside, she expected Vegeta to place her on the bed but he made her stand in front of the full length mirror. "Look at yourself. You are so damn beautiful..." Her knees buckled just from hearing him say that. Vegeta wrapped his strong arms around her waist and stood behind her. His eyes were hooded with lust and face covered with a determined expression. Bulma's own face was unrecognizable. It craved to be loved and marked by him. Vegeta moved his strong, calloused hands up and down the curve of her waist and yanked the bikini top completely from her body. She blushed crimson under his hungry stare. His eyes were fixed on her naked breasts. The pink buds stood proud with arousal.

"So freaking perfect." He rasped and cupped her bare chest with his hands and gave it a firm squeeze. Bulma's eyes rolled back in pleasure, an unashamed moan came out from deep within. He massaged her round flesh with bold strokes of his rough palm. 

"You like that?" He bit her neck and lapped quickly at the tortured skin.

"Y..es.." She groaned and squeezed her eyes shut before throwing her head back because of the unbelievable pleasure. Her body was on fire, as her arousal seeped down her thighs and made her completely drenched.

"Look at the mirror, Bulma. Look at what I'm doing to you." He ordered. She opened her blue eyes and watched the wild look in both of their faces. Vegeta's hand slowly skimmed lower before slipping inside her sodden panties. "Oh!" She yelped out, as he teased her small clit and shoved two of his fingers as deep as possible inside her virgin cunt.

"I'm going to taste every single inch of you, baby...will you like it? Will you let me do that?" He asked. She looked at his serious black eyes through the mirror and nodded her head frantically.

"Use your mouth, Bulma. Be vocal." He slapped her right butt cheek. "Yes..." She whimpered.

"Yes, what?" He slapped it again.

Damn he was spanking her. And it was making her feel even hotter. Two bright marks appeared on her pale, round bottoms. 

"Yes...I'll let you...taste me." She groaned when his fingers started pushing in big, hard strokes.

"Good, girl." Vegeta kissed her neck before pulling her panties down fully and pushing her on the bed with roughness.   
  
He pulled his shirt over his head and watched Bulma laying on the bed with intent eyes. "Are you on pill?" He asked.

The blue haired temptress nodded her head meekly and stared at him with cute blue eyes. She looked like a _goddess_ laying there and squirming from side to side. She bit her lower lip sexily and glanced at him with slight nervousness. Vegeta knew for a fact that she had never been with anyone before and it made him a little anxious as well because he didn't want to hurt her.

Her scrumptious pink nipples stood erect. Daring him to feast and make love with them. Bulma's flat stomach was smooth and silky and it quivered slightly, as she took in soft breaths. Her long legs that seemed to go on forever, staring from her curvy waist, were just delightful and he couldn't wait to have them wrapped around him when he pound into her over and over again. Between those two legs, was her cute little cunny. _Her_ _pleasure_ _box_. It was smooth and flawless.

With a low groan, Vegeta finally threw his shirt on the floor and leaned towards Bulma. Her eyes widened, as she opened her arms to welcome him. Settling between her open thighs, he cupped her cheeks and leaned down to kiss her sweet lips. Sparks ignited in the pit of his stomach once their lips joined together. Bulma gave out a weak sob and held him close to her. The sweetness of her mouth shattered all his self control and made him wonder, _how did he ever survive without her for this long?_ Vegeta kissed her harder and let his hands move to their own accord all over her hot body. His fingers brushed against her hard nipples and gave them a firm squeeze. Bulma moaned into his mouth and he broke away from the kiss to decent lower. Trailing soft sloppy kisses on her neck and cheeks, he looked up to meet her gaze and took a nipple inside his mouth. Her back arched and she groaned out.

"Oh...Vegeta." She fisted his hair and pushed him harder against her cute nipple. He feasted on the pink bud and suckled hard. Bulma pushed his head lower and he gave the twin nipples a farewell kiss before showering her belly with kisses. Bulma parted her thighs as Vegeta moved between them. She exposed her virgin treasure at him. Her pussy was wet and flushed. It was a tight slit, vulva sealed and pure. He breathed in her fresh scent and shuddered. _Young and sweet._

“Vegeta,” Bulma gasped as he buried his mouth between her thighs and licked at her pussy. She humped and groaned, rubbing her sweet snatch against his hungry lips. He devoured her. He licked. Vegeta slid his tongue through her tight folds. Her clit was small, buried, and made her squirm when he licked it. His fingers parted her vulva, exposing her hymen covering the entrance of her pussy. It was almost solid. He lapped at it, savoring her fresh juices, feeling her maidenhead. And then he licked up her snatch to her clit. Vegeta sucked and nibbled on it. He made her squirm and groan. Her body bucked against his.

“Vegeta,” she panted “Oh, yes, Vegeta.” He groaned, savoring her sweet moans as he licked harder at her pussy, her juices flooding his mouth. She was so hot and delicious. Her thighs spasmed about his head, tightening and relaxing as she moaned loudly. He lapped harder, dragging his tongue through her folds and across her clit. She bucked, humping against him. She had such a hot cunt. So pure and delicious.

“Just the sweetest pussy,” Vegeta groaned. “You are so hot, Bulma. I'm going to savor taking your virginity.” He sucked and swirled about the nub as her body humped and shuddered more. His dick throbbed. He kept sucking on her clit hard. She humped, and Vegeta kept his head moving. He didn't release her nub and stroked her lips with his fingers, brushing her hymen as he loved her pleasure button. More and more of her juices leaked out, her fresh scent filling his nose.

“Vegeta!” she cried out, tits jiggling “Oh, that feels so nice.”

“Cum in my mouth." He growled out.

“Yes!” Bulma bucked against his mouth. Her thighs gripped his head. Her body shuddered as she came. Vegeta drank the flood of her juices, savoring her virgin passion. He gulped them down, loving her, making her tremble and gasp, her face bright red as her pleasure exploded through her. She slammed her head back on the pillow, hair flying around.

"Oh, Vegeta!" Such pleasure surged through Bulma. She had never felt like this before. Vegeta's wicked tongue, lips and fingers drove her insane. She couldn't stop bucking. The ripples kept washing into her mind. She thrashed. In bliss. Rapture. He made her cum so hard.

“Vegeta!” She screamed again, the only word she could muster.

The devil smirked at her evilly while he rose over her trembling body. His face was covered in her juices. They dripped from his chiseled chin. His dark eyes consumed her as his muscular body moved over hers. His cock dangled big, hard and thick. How would he ever fit in her?

And then he kissed Bulma. Hard. She tasted herself on him. She tasted so fresh and tangy. His weight was on her and...His cock nudged at her pussy. She moaned, kissing him so hard, squirming beneath him, her pussy on fire despite her orgasm. She was ready for him to be in her. Bulma humped against him as he groaned. His cock pressed on her maidenhead. It stretched and stretched. Pain flared. Her thighs latched onto his hips, holding him tight. She moaned into the kiss, eyes scrunched. Her hymen tore. Vegeta's hard cock thrust into her. _The guy she had been wanting since forever was finally inside her._

Her pussy spasmed on his dick. Another orgasm shot through her virgin body. She was still writhing from the first climax when he buried in her. And now his dick was sliding in and out of her. Pumping into her depths and withdrawing.

Bulma's spasming flesh clung to his dick. Friction. Wonderful, amazing, stupendous friction burned in her. The pleasure washed through her. Every thrust of his dick made her shudder and moan. He broke the kiss, driving his wonderful cock harder and harder.

“Bulma,” he groaned as she wiggled and writhed beneath him. “Oh, damn, you are so fucking tight, baby!"

“It feels...so good." She panted.

And then they were kissing again.This was so hot. So wild. She couldn't believe how _special_ this was. She hugged him tight, her fingers digging into his strong back as he thrust his cock so deep into her. Bulma moaned and groaned. The sounds issued from her throat. She had no control over them. She bucked, shuddered, hips undulating, meeting his thrusts as her pleasure peaked in her. Her pussy clenched so hard on his dick.

And them her orgasm passed. “Vegeta,” She sighed. “Oh, Vegeta, that was wonderful.”

But he kept fucking into her. _He hadn't cum_ _yet_. His balls, laden with his spunk, smacked against her. _He would cum in her._ He would flood her needy pussy with his seed. She clenched her pussy down on him, shivering at the realization. Vegeta was pounding her. Fucking her. He would spurt his cum in her. Into her vulnerable depth.

“Yes, yes,” She found herself moaning. “Keep going, baby."

“ _You are mine_. Aren't you, Bulma?" Vegeta groaned.

"Yes...All yours..." She whimpered out.

"The day I saw Yamcha kissing you...I completely lost it...you wanna know why? Because you are mine! You belong to me only! Oh, fuck!" Vegeta thrust harder. "I'm gonna cum inside you so hard and claim you for life!"

An orgasm burst through her pussy, sudden and fast hearing his words. Her flesh convulsed about his cock. He slammed into her, groaning. His balls so heavy. His face contorted. He grunted her name, burying into her. _He came._

Her eyes widened as the rapture bathed her mind. His cum spurted into her snug depths. She could feel it splashing the warmth inside of her, filling her. Bulma gasped, her pleasure intensifying. “Yes, yes, yes, Vegeta!” She chanted. 

Vegeta groaned, thrusting weakly the last time as she squirmed beneath him, her pleasure surging. He kissed her softly. She kept kissing him back, knocking the breath out of each other. Their passion was slowly tamed and now they loved each other's sweaty bodies with soft touches. 

After Bulma's heart finally stopped racing, she whispered, "Is it a one time thing?" She was worried of what he might answer. He heard Vegeta sighing. He pulled her against his chest, "Being with me will be so _difficult._ Are you up for not seeing me for days because of both our busy lives? There will be times when no matter how much we want to be together for one moment, our jobs won't allow that. Are you up for less weekends and few days vacation in every six months?" 

Bulma covered her chest with the bedsheet and leaned over his face. Her pointer finger traced his cheekbones lovingly. She pressed a soft kiss on his swollen lips, "I am up for _everything_ , as long as I know you are thinking about me too and waiting to be back in my arms."

Vegeta was surprised by her genuine answer. With his recent decision to join WCPD and break up with Bulma, he wasn't looking for a companion at all because he knew how hard it would be to make space for a personal life. There will be a new case to solve every other day, a different criminal to chase. But she was willing to wait for him, to be with him despite knowing the odds. Who else would do that? " _Then I want you_."

Bulma buried her face on his neck and sobbed. 

"Shh...don't cry." he rubbed her bare backside with love. 

"We will make this work. You will see. Say, you won't give up ever again? Tell me you trust me..." Her tone was raw with emotion. 

"I do. God help me, Bulma...but I do trust you with my _life_. Part of our last time's separation was because I knew things would change once the contract is over. But we are in the clear now."

"Yes, we are."

.

The next morning, the couple stood hand in hand in front of the scientist's study room. "You need to relax, babe." Bulma kissed his cheek and smiled in amusement. It was kinda funny how Vegeta didn't look this anxious even when Dodoria had a gun pointed to his chest. 

"I'm fine." He scowled. 

Bulma hummed wickedly and pushed open the door, "Dad, are you busy?"

"Bulma, Vegeta? Is something wrong?" Dr. Briefs glanced at them once and returned to the white board. He was back at five in the morning and already working on one of his projects. 

"We need to tell you something." Bulma started. She squeezed Vegeta's hand for support.

"Yes, dear. I'm listening." The scientist was too busy in his own world to even notice that the two of them were holding hands. 

"Dad...Vegeta and I are kind of...seeing each other. I thought you should know."

"Hmm?" Dr. Briefs stared at them and smiled seeing Vegeta's nervous expression. "Great, finally..."

"What?" Bulma raised her brow in confusion making her father laugh. 

"Honey, why do you think I sent your sister away and asked Vegeta to look after you? I already sensed something was going on and you both just needed some alone time to figure it out."

"Well uh, wow..." Bulma blinked. Beside her, Vegeta was just as shocked. _That sly, old man..._

Bulma's father slapped Vegeta's backside and laughed, "I am happy with her choice. I know you will take good care of her, Vegeta."

"Yes, sir." He nodded. 

"Now, run along you two. I have a busy day ahead." he dismissed them and went back to his project. 

The two of them walked out of the room with smiles on their faces, "Well, since that went so well, are you going to take me on a brunch date or not?" 

"Yes. But before that..." He leaned down and kissed her sweetly. A lovely smile graced on her puffy lips. She took his hand and pulled, "Let's go now, big boy!"

And together they rushed off to what would be their- 'fresh chapter', _a_ _newer start_...

.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter- The Ending.


	7. Chapter 7

**_Three years later..._ **

Vegeta parked his jeep outside Bulma’s place and got out. The security box scanned his face once; there was a green signal before the automated doors opened to let him in. He got inside the elevator and pressed the button for Bulma’s double storied apartment. She had moved out of her father’s house just _six_ months ago after purchasing her own duplex. Arriving to her doorstep, Vegeta placed his finger on a screen to unlock the door. He sighed with relief seeing the familiar interior. He could hear her melodious voice coming from upstairs. _Maybe his girlfriend was having visitors…?_

He took the stairs one at a time, enjoying the photo frames on the light beige colored walls. The first one was a picture from her childhood. The square frame held a tiny Polaroid of Bulma, Tights and Mrs.Briefs. She appeared as a very bubbly lady with blue eyes and blonde hair. It was clear as day where both the daughters inherited their good looks from.

Two steps up, there was one where Bulma, Chi Chi and Goku where laughing at their high school graduation day. The trio was dressed in black outfits and had their certificates in hand, showing it to the camera proudly.

The third picture was taken on Bulma’s twentieth birthday with various family and friends. They were having a BBQ dinner in the backyard of their compound. Bulma was dressed in a beautiful peach colored gown, her smile was big and radiant.

Vegeta’s eyes softened seeing the next one. It was a beautiful picture of the two of them _._ This was taken on Bulma’s first ever trip to Australia with the intent of gathering more culinary skills. _Yes, he_ _did accompany Bulma to her first world tour_. It was a much needed excursion which helped them understand and know about each other better. He reached forward and traced his finger over the gold rim of the frame. A rare _smile_ graced Vegeta’s lips. In the picture, Bulma was staring at the fireworks with so much excitement. Her gaze was transfixed to the sparkling sky while his… _on her._

Vegeta took another step and glanced at the picture which was taken on Tights and her long time boyfriend's wedding. The photo contained four of them along with Dr. Briefs. They were all dressed elegantly for this important event.

There was another photograph of Bulma and him when he was hospitalized after getting shot on his arm when chasing a deadly criminal. The bullet didn't penetrate his flesh but _grazed_ it roughly before setting free. However, Bulma got overly emotional that day when she saw him in the hospital bed. She had her arms around his neck snugly with her lips pressed to his cheek while he sported the biggest blush on his tan cheeks.

Shaking his head with momentary embarrassment, Vegeta stepped up and smiled with pride seeing a big frame containing a series of three photos. The first one was taken two years ago for a Vogue cover photo shoot. Bulma was announced as the most influential person among the youths that year. In the cover photo, she was standing in a well organized kitchen wearing a pink apron with two pans crisscrossing each other in her hands. Her hair and make up was done flawlessly and a confident smile lit her face. The second photo was for the Times Magazine where an interview was taken on her journey as a young chef and what advice she wanted to give people who have similar dreams. The last picture, _but not the least one_ , was clicked during a cook up challenge where she won against three other senior chefs to claim herself as the ultimate champ. _Vegeta still recalled that day_. He was seating in the crowd with sweaty fingers, praying that his hardworking girlfriend destroys the rest of them because they underestimated her in the beginning of the competition. The moment she was announced the winner, Bulma literally _flew_ into his arms in the crowd before even accepting her trophy.

He eyed the empty spot on the wall which would be hopefully covered with more memorable moments in the future. He finally entered her bedroom.

"...but, Blue! You can't wear that for such an important day! You already dressed in that on my wedding and many other occasions." Tights tried to convince her younger sister.

Bulma gasped when she saw Vegeta, "My _baby_ is back!" She stood up from the chair and jumped in Vegeta's arms, kissing him furiously. He let out a muffled laugh and wrapped his arms around her curvy figure, returning her sweet kiss. They took their time, familiarizing themselves with the warmth and love for each other.

"Here they go!" Tights looked away with a slight pout. The blonde woman had come to convince her sister into wearing a shimmering pearl dress for tonight's event which was made specially from her own boutique but the stubborn blue head was not agreeing. Bulma was _hell bent_ into wearing the same navy dress that she got her years ago from Paris. "You two should stop now! Let me finish my business first."

Vegeta broke the kiss and placed his lips on his girl's neck. Nipping several places lightly and making her giggle. He twirled her around and hugged her from behind, "Why are you harassing my little chef this time?"

Tights glared at them, "I am not harassing her, excuse you! I am just wanting her to wear a better outfit tonight." She pointed at the gorgeous slip on dress on Bulma's bed. Vegeta gulped seeing it. He cleared his throat, "Hmm, maybe you should."

Bulma gasped, "You are on her team?"

Tights smirked happily while Vegeta defended himself, "No, no...I just want you to look the best on this special occasion."

"You know I hate standing out, babe." Bulma whined childishly.

"Tonight is all about you, Bulma. You will stand out whether you like it or not." He rolled his eyes and kissed her gently.

"Fine," She huffed.

Her sister let out a squeal of joy. She hugged Vegeta for convincing Bulma and raced out of the room, "See you both in few hours, _love birds_!" 

Bulma waved her goodbye and focused her attention to her man, "I missed you so much. I thought you wouldn't make it for my party."

"No worries. I am here now." He rested his chin on top of her head, holding her close to him. "The past two weeks were crazy. We had to shift from city to city looking for the _Issac_ Gang members."

"Are they all caught now?"

"Yes, the leader had been killed on spot, the high tier members are going to be hanged this afternoon while the rest of them will face life long imprisonment." Vegeta informed. His fingers running soothingly up and down his girlfriend's backside.

"You must be so tired...and so am I. All these work at my _new burger-joint_ made me so freaking tired." She admitted.

Vegeta glanced at the small bedside clock, "The guests will arrive at your place by eight. You know what that means?"

Bulma removed herself from his embrace and grinned, "We have five hours to nap if I cut time for getting ready and all."

"Hmm," He loved how they have started to view everything the same way. This small things are what made him the happiest, "I will shower now and then we will eat."

"Go ahead, big boy." She spanked his sexy buttocks playfully. " _Buzzkitchen_ has sent me a bunch of foods and gifts to congratulate. I'll go and see what we can eat from there."

Bulma hummed a soft tune and looked inside the basket after entering the kitchen. It was filled with colorful ribbons, cards and vouchers. She pulled out the first dish and removed the foil. Minutes later, she arranged the table with plates and utensils. The blue head had wanted to cook a welcome dinner for Vegeta but she wasn't sure of his arrival time. Also, with the opening of her own food place, she had been super busy. It was insane how all her dreams were slowly coming true one by one. The only thing missing was free time. However, Bulma was positive that she would be able to go on vacation soon enough. She was cutting the delicious beef wellington when Vegeta came down. She served him a plate with a generous piece, the delicious sauce on top and mashed potatoes.

"This looks good." He dug in.

"Yes, tastes delicious too." She moaned in delight. "Maybe I will steal the recipe and _elevate_ the beef so that it can be eaten like a burger."

"Be careful," Vegeta smirked. "I would have to arrest you for that." 

"I am sure I can...convince you to let me out," Bulma flirted, fluttering her lashes at him playfully.

"Hmph, I might have to handcuff you and have my way with that gorgeous body as form of bribe." He winked. Bulma gulped audibly. She knew how much he liked to take a challenge. Maybe, she would ask for a demo tonight after they are home alone. Vegeta usually spent most nights with her and left occasionally to his place. At this point Bulma didn't even know why they weren't living together already.

"I forgot to tell you something. Your father and Tarble are coming tonight. I invited them while you were gone." She told him, taking the used dishes and putting them on the sink after their lunch was over. Vegeta nodded. He led her upstairs and the two of them got under the covers. They cuddled happily and soon Bulma fell into a peaceful slumber. But he lay wide awake...Tonight was her big night. She was calling in all her close friends and family to celebrate her big success in starting her own place- ' _Between the buns.'_ It was a funny name. No doubt about that...This came in their minds one late night when both of them were wasted completely. However, after waking the next morning, Bulma was adamant about keeping it.

 _Tonight would be grand for another reason._ Vegeta thumbed the smoky, diamond, square-cut ring in his trousers. It was a very unique kind and had taken a quality time to pick up. Vegeta was feeling nervous all of a sudden. What if she... _rejects_ him? That wasn't possible at this stage. **_She loves him..._** She had mentioned that numerous times. It was Vegeta's time to spill out his feelings and ask her hand in **_marriage_**. He had already talked with her father and he _approved_ of them. Vegeta wanted to spend the rest of his life with Bulma as his partner. She was everything that he needed and _more_. He watched her beautiful, sleeping face. Leaning down, he placed a soft kiss on her cheek.

_Mine..._

_._

Dinner was over, people were laughing and chatting in every corner of Bulma's lavish house. Vegeta caught sight of Tarble making jokes with Leo, Lapis hitting on one of Bulma's friends, his father talking about business and politics with Dr. Briefs, Goku and Chi Chi helping Bulma clean the table while Tights, Raditz, Krillin and the twin sister of Lapis took selfies. Suddenly, he felt very nervous. His palms were sweaty and shaking. _It was time..._ He had memorized a speech of almost four hundred words but not a damn sentence was coming to his mind now. What if he messes up? _And in front of all these people..._ Bulma's dad was constantly looking at him, encouraging with his eyes to make a move already.

"Okay, it's time for desserts!" The blue goddess called. He stared at her as she moved two different dishes to the table followed by Goku who carried the plates and spoons.

"I can't wait! This looks so good..." Goku cheered. He never spoke about anything other than food and wrestling. Vegeta watched with a horrified expression as the fool cut in a large, uneven portion of orange cheesecake for himself.

"Goku! What the hell?" Her girlfriend started scolding immediately. Bulma brushed it off by saying it was fine and she already had extra ones in the refrigerator. Vegeta approached her when she was standing in the middle of the living room, wearing that stunning, shimmery dress with matching nude heels. She smiled at him warmly.

"I saw this chocolate box in another gift box. It's shaped like a strawberry." He told her in an indifferent tone.

"Ow, just what I need at the moment!" Her oceanic eyes sparkled with excitement. "Hand it over, babe."

"I don't know...do you really want it?" Vegeta twirled the box in his hands and put it out of her reach playfully.

"Of course, I do! You know strawberry is my fave!"

"But what if you get upset with what's inside and not like it?"

"I am sure I will like it."

"Are you certain?"

Bulma glared at him. She was finding it difficult to understand why he was being so dramatic. "I will decide that later. Meanwhile, give me the box." Her loud tone had caught everyone's attention. Few of them stared with curiosity. Bulma was a bit puzzled when she saw Vegeta's hand shaking a bit. He has always been such a confident man...Why was he acting like the box contained a bomb or something of that dangerous caliber? She snatched it from his hold and shook her head at his silly act.

Vegeta watched as a soft gasp left her lips and eyes widened with moisture when she opened it, "What...?"

Everyone started speaking in a hushed voice all around them. _It was finally happening..._ Vegeta got down on his knees and took her right hand. She was shaking with disbelief. Tears rolled down her pale cheeks steadily, "Vegeta...what the hell is going on?"

"Exactly what you are thinking. Bulma, ever since I met you...my life has definitely changed for the better." He gulped. It took some effort but he was able to continue again, "We have been through a lot of bumps in the beginning and it did make me question about love. But bit by bit, we were able to make it. Between days of not seeing each other, endless hours of work and thinking about doing the best for our careers, we somehow stuck together."

"Yes, we did." She nodded. Her cheeks wet with fresh tears but still a bright smile present on her lips.

"It wasn't easy and I don't think anyone else would stick with me constantly for the asshole I can be at times." He chuckled.

"Thanks for acknowledging that!" Lapis shouted from the back.

"Shut it, he is being romantic for once." Tights whispered while she recorded the whole proposal in her phone. _Oh, she would love to rewind it someday and tease her soon to be brother-in-law._

"What I learned about love is..." Vegeta continued, "It can hurt at times when the people you **_love_ **the most is not near. But loving the right person can heal you too and mend as well."

Bulma nodded. Her hand holding his tightly.

"We have accomplished so much together. Thanks for giving me the best years of my life. But we have still a long way to go. Will you be by my side till the end, Bulma? Will you... _marry me_?"

Silence seized the air. Everyone was waiting on baited breath to hear her response. Both Vegeta and Bulma's father were holding each others hand in anticipation. They knew and had firm belief that both their children were the best for each other. But the blue head was so emotional. She hadn't expected Vegeta to go down on his knees for at least another five years or so. Tears leaked down her eyelids. She stared at the elegant ring in the box, Vegeta's pleading eyes, she felt the unconditional love from her families and friends. What more did she need in this life?

"Damn it, woman! Make your mind already..." Vegeta told her with impatience. _Always his annoying self..._

"Yes, yes...a hundred times yes!" She rasped out. Her eyes closed when Vegeta slipped the finger on and pulled her in a tight hug. The room was filled with cheers but all she could focus on was his smell, his touch and his emotion laced voice when he finally whispered the three magic words, " _I love you_."

.

!THE END!


End file.
